Aww Craps!
by RebelWolf
Summary: A gaming convention prompts Yugi's grandfather to take Yugi along. Its location is prime for the King of Games! What mischevious adventures can the once-pharaoh get himself into?
1. Default Chapter

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Notes: Don't take the title the wrong way...heheh...there's real meaning to it. You'll see soon enough. The King of Games has a modern equivalent in the form of a certain US city. ;P I just couldn't resist the potential set-up between the two!

**Aww, Craps! Part 1**

Yugi dashed home from school in an athletic fashion most unbecoming of him. It even surprised the spirit within him.

*Where's the fire Yugi?* the spirit within him inquired.

"Granpa has some exciting news! I can't wait to hear it!"

*If you continue to run like this, you will not arrive home any faster than if you walked.*

"Are you saying I'm slow!?" Yugi challenged.

*I'm saying you are not a skilled runner. You are tiring. If you tire, you will end up walking twice as slow than if you just walked to begin with.*

Yugi growled. There was logic to Yami's reasoning, but still...  
"There are times when I wish you'd keep your opinions to yourself Yami."

The spirit said nothing, but Yugi knew he was chuckling.

In minutes that seemed like eternity, Yugi reached home. He darted into the game shop portion where he knew his grandfather would be.

"Hi granpa! So what's the news?"

"A bit anxious aren't we Yugi?"

"C'mon granpa! This has been on my mind all day!"

*Mine too thanks to you.* Yami interjected.

Yugi ignored the spirit within him and continued on his pursuit of information as an impatient teen often does.

"So granpa, what is it?"

Yugi's grandfather sighed. There was no way this young teen was going to show any patience in the matter.

"A gaming convention. I need to attend so I can see the latest trends and merchandise for the upcoming selling season and perhaps acquire some more items for the shop."

"And I'm going too?" Yugi asked excitedly. Even Yami raised an eyebrow in his own way.

"Yes Yugi. Your school break is at the same time. Your mother has already approved it."

"Cool!"

"The spirit within you may find the environment pleasing as well."

Yugi nearly choked. How much did his grandfather know about Yami anyway!?

"Yugi, I know the spirit from the Millenium Puzzle resides within you. I even have a pretty good guess as to who he is...or was." Yugi's grandfather said with a smirk and wink.

"Really?"

*Your grandfather _was_ an archaeologist Yugi. He may know more about me than I do myself. But I will find the environment pleasing? What does he mean? Ask Yugi.*

"Uh, granpa, the spirit wants to know what you mean by a pleasing environment?"

"You both will have to wait and see."

*I don't have time for surprises.*

"You always say that Yami. Relax and heheh...chill."

Yami was not impressed by the younger teen's attempt at humor. *Tred carefully Yugi. Mock me and I'll be sure to give you a new lesson in humility.*

"Yami, I was just---"

"Yugi, you and the spirit can argue with each other later. Right now, I think you'd best stay on your mother's good side and do your homework."

"Uh, oh , yeah. I wouldn't want her to change her mind. See ya at dinner granpa!" Yugi waved as he departed for the house portion of the building.

"Hi mom, I'm home!" Yugi yelled as he entered through the rear door.

"Hi dear! How was school?"

"The same. I'll go do my homework now."

"I see you've already spoken with your grandfather."

"Yeah. Thanks mom." was Yugi's only reply as he dashed up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, he shut the door and Yami assumed a more 'seeable' appearance outside of the puzzle.

"Where do you think this 'convention' is being held?" Yami asked as Yugi opened his backpack and dumped its entire contents on his bed.

"Dunno. It's a _surprise_ remember."

Yami cringed at hearing that word again. It was beginning to be a word he detested.

"Hmm, I have math, history, and science. Man, this is going to be a while! I may not get it all done before dinner. And I wanted to meet the others at the arcade after dinner." Yugi moaned as he thumbed through his assignment sheets.

"Knowledge is power Yugi. You shouldn't begrudge yourself the opportunity to learn."

"Duel monsters is power Yami. Knowledge just gives me a headache."

Yami chuckled. "So it seems. But duel monsters is nothing without knowledge too Yugi. It all comes full circle. Knowledge is power."

"Ah you're no fun." Yugi joked as he set his books on his desk and took a seat. Yami chose to lay on Yugi's now cleared off bed. "Oh I see how it is. You're just going to lay there and not help me get all this done?"

Yami nodded and yawned. "Knowledge IS power. Learn Yugi. I once did. Now I need rest."

"You sleep too much Yami."

"You're wasting precious time Yugi, besides sleep is a choice I can make. I'm technically not alive." Yami replied softly as he closed his eyes.

Yugi shuddered at the ghost and dead reference. He hated when Yami reminded him of that. Knowing nothing more was going to come of it, Yugi returned to his studies.

After a couple of hours, both snapped alert at the sound of Yugi's mother calling and the faint whiff of a scrumptuous dinner awaiting downstairs.

"MMmm, time to eat!" Yugi replied as he slammed his text shut. Yami said nothing and retreated into the puzzle.

Yugi wolfed dinner down as he usually did. No matter how many times he tried to slow down, it just seemed like he was eating for two. And perhaps he was. Yami seemed to influence his eating to some extent including certain cravings for grapes on the vine, whole wheat, handmade bread,and other various 'natural' type foods. Still, Yugi was influencing Yami too as the spirit often seemed to develop cravings for hamburgers, chips, and other modern type foods. Or, perhaps it was just Yugi wanting it all. Neither was sure and neither really cared.

Once dinner was done, Yami caved and helped Yugi complete his math homework. To the ancient spirit, the calculations seemed simpler than those of the past. While he had no recollective memory, he remembered bits and pieces. He couldn't read hieroglyphs yet he could expertly read sun dials, look to the sky and navigate by the stars alone, and understand other small bits of time gone by.

By seven o' clock they were at the arcade where they met Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Bakura wasn't among them, but he had a strange way of making himself present when he desired as much.

"Hi guys. So what are we gonna do tonight?" Yugi asked as the others gathered around him.

"There's a new movie at the theater." Tea mentioned. Within Yugi the spirit yawned. Tea had taken him to a movie once...during that surprise date Yugi made them go on. Movies just didn't intrigue Yami's mind enough. Then again, not much did. Yami had the intelligence of a genius. It's just he couldn't remember half of what he used to do or be.

"Domino High's got a good basketball game tonight." Joey mentioned.

This time Yugi yawned. Being short and non-athletic, Yugi found basketball to his disliking...aside from watching girls play. But the spirit pointed out an easier way of getting cheap looks at girls underwear...watching cheerleaders. So he had to ask. "Joey, is it a girls or guys game?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

"Uh, guys."

"Hmm, maybe we should go to that then?" Yugi mentioned. The boys basketball team had cheerleaders. Besides, the girls bball team was wearing shorts rather than skirts anyway. But their bosoms did bounce though not half as nice as the double combo with the cheerleaders and their pompoms.

Tea sighed in disgust. Naturally the hormonally driven boys would opt for such things. "Yugi! You would think that spirit within you would teach you manners and etiquette."

Yugi blushed. "Ah, but he was a pharaoh Tea. Kings always get girls thrown at them. He probably had a harem for all we know or a bunch of naked dancing girls." Luckily nobody could see Yami blush. He had no idea if he did or not, but it didn't bode well in this conversation.

Tristan and Joey chuckled. "Hey, maybe we should help the spirit inside Yugi's puzzle. I mean afterall, perhaps he could reward us with, heheh... hot-lookin' naked dancing girls!" Joey mentioned.

Tea thwapped both of them on the back of the head. "Perverts. I don't know why I hang out with you guys."

"Because you love us Tea. And we love you...don't we Yugi!" Joey mocked as he nudged Yugi.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about Joey." Yugi sheepishly replied as his face turned yet another shade of red."Oh guys, that reminds me. When break starts I will be going with my granpa to a gaming convention so I'll be gone for a few days."

"And you're not bringing us? Yugi, you disappoint me." Joey joked.

"Uh, I didn't ask if I could bring friends. It makes sense though...while granpa is in the gaming panels and stuff, I'll be on my own. I'll need someone to keep me company."

"Unless you're going somewhere where the spirit can enjoy your body." Joey smirked.

"JOEY!"

"Well, I hear there's a gaming convention in Las Vegas during our break. Is that the one you're going to?"

"I don't know. Granpa didn't say exactly where."

"If that's the one, you'd best let the spirit take over. He could make you and your grandfather a lot of money while there. Then your grandfather can buy lots of good stuff for the shop."

"I didn't think of that. But, he'd have to assume his own form. My short body wouldn't get him into any of the casinos."

"I doubt that's beneath him. I bet he could make your body look more like his own."

Yami was very interested in where this conversation was going now. He listened intently and was ever curious to know more about this Las Vegas and what exactly a casino was.

*You WILL ask your grandfather where this convention is when we return home Yugi.* Yami mentioned within him.

"Oh thanks Joey, now you've got the spirit all curious about it too! You guys are going to corrupt him!" Yugi replied.

"I don't think he's as innocent as you are Yugi. In fact, not even close. I doubt we'd do any corrupting to him."

"Speak for yourself Joey. I don't want the spirit getting too modernized. What if he has to return to the past or something. His knowledge of today would warp history as he knows it."

"Yugi, that's too deep for me and you watch way too many Star Trek episodes. Your own brain has gone boldly where no mind has gone before...and it's freaking me out!" Joey joked.

*But Star Trek has interesting concepts and plot depth.* Yami muttered from within.

Yugi shook his head. "Nevermind all this. We're way off topic now anyway. Weren't we trying to figure out what we were going to do or are we going to sit here and babble all night."

"Who's in for duel monsters!" Joey said as he waved his red eyes black dragon in the air.

"Let's not play duel monsters this time Joey. For once I'm actually tired of duel monsters." Yugi replied.

"You're just afraid you'd lose to me and my red eyes beauty." Joey challenged.

"Joey, do you honestly want to challenge the one who beat both Kaiba AND Pegasus. Think about the stupidity in that Joey." Tea mentioned.

"But Yugi's my friend. He'd go easy on me."

"Would not."

"You wouldn't?"

"Every game should be treated seriously Joey."

"You're no fun Yugi!"

All had a good laugh at Joey's expense (as usual) before returning to their task at hand.

"Hey, there's a dog show at the arena tonight. Joey might be interested!" Tristan teased as he noticed an advertisement on one of the arcade walls.

"You'd better stop with the dog stuff before I kick your butt Trist." Joey challenged with a fist to Tristan's face.

"Guys, guys...c'mon, we need to focus here. We're wasting time." Yugi said as he stepped between the two.

"Since none of us can decide, perhaps you should call upon the spirit and let him choose for us?" Tea suggested.

"Yeah, he could be the 'third party' of sorts." Joey added.

"I don't really think he'll care Joey. The spirit usually sleeps or retreats within the puzzle when I'm not dueling or in danger."

"Well, we just need to find something that he'd be curious about that's all."

"Perhaps we could go to the track...it IS the 'Sport of Kings' y'know and it IS a game. Maybe that will intrigue the mighty puzzle spirit. I bet he's a damn good gambler and knows horses since there was no cars back in his time." Tristan mentioned.

"You can get in, but I doubt the rest of us can Tristan. They don't let kids our age in without parental accompanyment. Even the spirit's smooth talking won't get us in without such." Yugi replied.

"True. Hmm, guess that's one for just the spirit and Tea to go to then..._on their second date._" Tristan said with a wink towards Tea who blushed and tried to look away from the suggestion.

Tea wanted to nail Tristan between the legs, but opted to be more mature and ladylike by simply ignoring him.

"Well guys, we've spent nearly an hour babbling and have gotten nowhere." Yugi mentioned as he looked at his watch.

"I got it, let's all go to the burger place! Maybe we'll solve it over food!" Joey suggested.

For some reason, despite the fact all had eaten dinner just a short while ago, they agreed upon it.

_to be continued..._

author's notes pt. II: Where's this going you ask? Heheh...I'm not totally sure myself but I do know where it'll end up. I'm just setting the tone right now. Guess you'll just have to stick along for the ride if interested. 


	2. Craps2

all general disclaimers apply

**Aww, Craps! Part 2**

Once all had received their orders, the group discussed the matter further.

"Joey, hurry up with the ketchup please. My fries are getting cold!"

"Yug, I would, but the stuff just won't come out! Why doesn't this place have those little packets anyway. Hey Tristan, Tea you both used to work here, demand it!"

"Yeah, sure. We'll just go and do that just for you Joey."

"Some friends you are."

"C'mon all, we're off topic _again!"_

"Sorry Yugi."

Sadly enough, this was about as far as the group got the entire evening. But, teens tend to enjoy gossip and merely hanging out anyway so it was no loss to them. Just enjoying each other's company made for as good a night as one with an agenda.

Once all had said goodbye and went their separate ways for the evening, Yugi returned home and asked his grandfather what he had promised his friends-namely to ask if they could come to the gaming convention as well.His grandfather agreed as long as they had permission from their own parents. Yugi also asked Yami's question. Once a viable answer was received, Yugi opted for a nice warm bath before going to bed. As Yugi placed the Millenium Puzzle down atop his pajamas, the spirit reappeared in his more 'seeable' self.

"Do you mind!" Yugi said as he noticed the spirit's presence just as he was stepping into the tub.

"What do you mean?" the perplexed spirit asked.

"I'm naked!" Yugi replied with a blush.

"So you are. And?"

"And, you should respect one's modesty."

"Then should I join you in doing the same?"

"Taking your clothes off?"

The spirit nodded.

"NO!" Yugi protested as he slumped into the bath and quickly covered himself in bath suds. "Standard manners would mean one simply turns and looks the other way."

"Oh. Perhaps I should give you privacy then?" Yami asked with a slight blush as he prepared to return to the puzzle.

"No, you don't have to go that far. I like your company regardless of where we are."

Meanwhile, outside the door, Yugi's mother was gathering laundry from the nearby rooms when she heard her son talking to himself.

"Yugi dear, are you okay?" she asked through the closed door.

"See what you did Yami!" Yugi shot at the spirit. "Uh yeah, fine mom. Just taking a bath and uh, yelling at the dj on the radio for his stupid news report." Yugi replied to his mother.

"You just lied to your mother Yugi." Yami commented in an almost whisper.

"I fibbed, not lied."

"It's one and the same. You do not know how long she was listening. And a radio is not present in this room. She may yet catch you in this lie."

"Yami, you know there are times when you really are an annoyance. You have lots to learn about manipulating parents."

Yami smirked. He was learning to enjoy teasing the younger teen whom he shared a body with. "Actually, it must be a rather simple task considering the fact you say you can. That's quite an accomplishment for you."

"Oh, now we're Yugi-bashing are we? You can dish it, but can you take it?" Yugi challenged as he prepared for a verbal duel against the spirit.

The spirit chuckled. Teasing was yet another way of strengthening their bond. "I'll leave you to your bath. You should be relaxing, not stressing in a bath. Besides, verbal dueling is my second best ability besides gaming." Yami replied as he found a comfortable seat upon the bath ledge.

"Knew you couldn't." Yugi muttered as he flashed himself a victory sign. Yami flashed him a death stare and opted for a change of subject.

"Your grandfather affirmed that this 'convention' is in a city called Las Vegas in the United States. Why did he refer to it as the 'Sin City'?"

"Oh cause that's where there's partying all night, blowing large wads of money, semi and maybe even totally naked women, lots of alcohol, and other things that can corrupt a decent person's mind."

Yami thought about it a moment. "Why would you say that? A decent person can do such things and still remain decent. Much of what you mention has been with civiliazations for as long as civilizations existed. Their forms may be slightly different, but their concepts and effects on a person are the same. "

Yugi saw the opening and dove for it. "You sound like one who knew." Yugi said with a wry grin.

Yami immediately saw where Yugi was headed. It was a classic verbal trap. "Yugi, I don't know if I was or wasn't. Does it matter?"

"Oh now c'mon Yami. Whether you remember your past or not, you _were_ a mighty king of a powerful civilization. It's almost a given that some of that stuff happened to you...perhaps a harem or some princess from some exotic land..." Yugi droned before Yami finally cut him off.

"Perhaps. I'll neither confirm nor deny any of it since I don't remember. It matters not anyway, if it is an acceptable norm for the position of a king. Anyway, enough about its nickname, what makes this city so special?"

"Oh, as Joey said, there's gaming galore, particularly in the form of the casinos. They're houses for all sorts of gambling, gaming, and general partying. A teenager's heaven!"

"Sounds like a place that will suit me. But how can it be a teenager's heaven if teenagers aren't allowed in most of the venues?"

"Yami, teenagers live to rebel. Sneaking into places and bending rules are part of every teenager's life. Now, look,here's the plan, I know granpa will give _us _some money. I'm not sure how much though. But I'm sure you'll be able to make best use of it. So, I will retreat into the puzzle. You use my body and assume your own form. You should be able to get into the casinos that way."

"Yes, but your grandfather said your friends can come along if they have the permission and money to support their own trip. This of course we know will occur. It will complicate this plan of yours."

"No it won't. I will have my body by day. You have it by night. The casinos are open non-stop. This way, you sleep by day, I sleep by night, and my body...well...lets just give it a few hours rest in the morning okay?"

"It may work. We'll how do you say...play it by ear once we arrive."

"Right. And if you happen to get lucky...well, just be sure to use those things I have hidden in my sock drawer. I really wouldn't want to even try to figure that one out to explain it."

"Do you put the gaming tokens in them?" Yami said as he tugged out Yugi's wallet from his pants on the floor and unravelled the one Yugi had kept there.

"YAMI! You can't be THAT naive! I'm not talking about the money or gambling part. I'm talking about manhood here."

"Yugi, I'm not going to do that. It's your body."

"But it's yours at night. It's been how many thousands of years since you---"

"I stand by my moralistic judgement Yugi."

"But you can _seduce_ girls. There's some sort of firey passion you have. Even Tea melted at the mere voice of yours and she didn't even know you existed! I can't even say hi to one."

"You do so. Tea is a girl if I'm not mistaken?"

"The only one."

"Incorrect Yugi. You spoke to Mai too."

"Stop being picky. I mean girls I don't know well. I'm trying to make a point here."

The spirit chuckled. Yugi was easy to rile. "Easy. I know that. I was merely picking at a bone."

"Well pick on somebody else's bone. You've picked mine pretty clean now."

Again Yami chuckled. The kid had a sense of humor when he was rattled. Too bad that didn't follow when he was calm and happy. "Your grandfather mentioned that we will be staying at a place called the Luxor. That name sounds like something I should be familiar with. He also said I'd feel at home there. What does he mean?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't seen the pictures of that place. It's a living pyramid. I mean well, not exactly living, but it's a hotel shaped like a pyramid. Lots of Ancient Egyptian stuff in and around it. Even a replica of the Sphinx. Of all the places in Vegas, it suits one with your background best."

"Interesting."

"Actually though, we'll be able to see almost the entire world there. Most of the hotels in an area called The Strip are themed after something or some place. Ancient Rome, Venice, Paris, New York, and many more. When I'm done with my bath I'll show you some of the places. My mom has a travel book. I think she went there once, but she won't admit to it."

Later that evening Yugi showed the spirit some travel books and answered more questions that Yami had for him. In fact, the once pharaoh always seemed to be full of questions whether it was himself, a place, a thing, they never ended. Perhaps he was learning. He grasped the modern world so quickly that it was actually scaring Yugi somewhat.

"You know what Yami...whenever you do get your memory back and if you're still around...will you answer some of my questions?"

"Of course."

"Even if they could possibly give away some knowledge that us modern folks don't know?"

"Perhaps."

"I mean, I really wanna know if there's any alien connection to you guys. Like how the heck did you have all that knowledge to build pyramids and other parts of the world did as well...all at the same time. It's a bit coincidental and baffling to say the least."

"Aliens?"

"Like on those Star Trek shows we watch. Beings from outer space."

"I see. Hmmm...I wish I knew. I feel like I have amnesia only I haven't been hit hard in the head."

"Maybe you were. Heheheh, and you just don't remember it." Yugi joked.

Yami smirked. Again the humor. "Joey is really rubbing off on you Yugi. I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

"Be glad he's not here right now. He'd likely have a fist in your face for that."

"Not entirely. He'd have a fist in _your_ face."

"Oh, so you're saying you'd cower behind the puzzle and make me take the hits?" Yugi mocked.

"I know how to fight Yugi. It is you who needs to learn. What better than to throw you right into the fire."

"You're a cruel bastard sometimes Yami."

"Only if there's a lesson to be taught. Perhaps it's a pharaoh's priviledge?"

"I'm not touching that one Yami."

The pair droned on in conversation until Yugi's eyes became so heavy that he succumbed to the power of sleep. Even Yami opted to sleep rather than stay awake all night as he usually did.

The next morning Yugi's friends all let Yugi know that their parents gave them permission to come along (naturally). Tea's parents had just one concern and of course arranged to reserve a room for her own self.

In a few short days they would all be winging their way halfway across the globe to a city that never sleeps (and I'm not talking about New York).

_to be continued..._


	3. Craps3

all general disclaimers apply

**Aww, Craps! Part 3**

The night before the big trip arrived quickly. Yugi was preparing his baggage and of course, had his entire wardwarbe strewn about the room as he tried to satisfy the fashion sense of both himself and the spirit within the puzzle. Yami was beside him, trying to select the best pieces that would best suit his own style and would help Yugi win a little more notice from a certain someone whom Yugi had a long time crush on.

"Yami, that's a bit extensive. I don't like wearing jewelry. A bracelet or arm band fine, but you're talking earrings!? And how many rings did you grab there?"

"This modern world is too stuck on its gender stereotypes Yugi. Break from it. Trust me, jewelry is as flattering on a man as it is on a woman."

"But everyone will think I'm gay or something!"

"Are you always concerned about what others think?"

"YES!"

Yami sighed, Yugi was very much like other teenagers...very concerned about image and what others thought of him. "At some point, you'll realize that you should only be concerned for what you think of yourself and not what others think." Yami said softly as he walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi had a large research paper to work on and he just happened to choose Ancient Egypt and its pharaohs as his subject. Yami found a book containing many colorful images in it. He thumbed to some pages of replica pharaoh attire and the many items of gold jewelry. "Yugi, while I don't remember much about my past and what I wore per se, I do know some of the greatest leaders of the Ancient World wore accessories." Yami found another book about Great Historical Leaders and pointed out others from Emporers of the Orient to the Roman Empire to the mighty Lords of the Middle Ages. "It's a continuous theme among powerful males. I doubt any of them whined about wearing jewelry and other items. Attire often reflects one's power or status."

"I'm not a powerful, high-ranking male Yami."

"You sell yourself short then." Yami replied strongly as their eyes met in a strong emotional gaze.

"Look, I'll bring the stuff along. If you want to wear it, then fine. But, when I'm me, I'm not. I prefer not to be noticed by the masses and not to set off evey metal detector and thug in the place."

"You're too conservative Yugi."

"The less visible I am, the less chance of some bully finding me and placing my head in the pavement."

"I'd never allow that to happen to you."

"Maybe not, but right now, it's still an instinctive survival tactic for me."

"Suit yourself then. I'll not debate this further seeing how it's becoming circular." Yami replied as he looked over more of Yugi's clothing. "Promise me this Yugi, you _will_ wear at least one outfit I choose?"

"As long as it is not my birthday suit."

"Birthday suit?"

"Total nudity."

Yami chuckled. "If I recall correctly, that is illegal in public in this day. I'd not subject that upon you."

Yugi nodded with a blush. "It wasn't in your time?"

"I don't remember, but I also don't recall everyone being so uncomfortable with nudity either. Egyptians, Greeks, Romans...we were all very comfortable with our natural selves." Yami replied as he thumbed through various photos of ancient artwork, much of which featured nude images. Yami even turned the book every now and then as if to get a better angle at whatever angles the art was doing. Yugi couldn't believe how Yami managed to back up his claims with mere flips through books, but they were proving his point.

"I will wear one outfit you choose, but only if it's not too wild and not too extreme."

"Yugi, I've never gone that far."

"Well, my mother is wondering why I suddenly started wearing dog collars, studded belts, solid black, and leather pants. It's not exactly attire of her little innocent boy. And she's worried that the next things I'll get are a tattoo on my ass and a pierced tongue."

Yami smirked. "Pierced tongue?" Yami shuddered at the thought, but he was curious about one thing. "And you want to stay innocent and a boy?"

"Definitely not."

"You look handsome in that attire. It accentuates the strong facial features such your eyes and hair. Both are strong and unique features for both of us."

"Maybe, but those tight leather pants are rough when needing to use the bathroom, especially if one has to go badly."

"Why do you wait to that point to go then?"

Yugi laughed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to get into a bathroom conversation with a once pharaoh. "Nevermind. Anyway, we need to finish packing and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and flying always wears me out. Oh and pack that book with all the nude stuff you just found."

Yami raised an inquisitive brow at the other him, but decided it was best he didn't continue on _that _particular subject matter just yet except for one aspect. He noticed the highly treasured porn tape resting upon Yugi's tv. Joey had let Yugi borrow it. "I will find you more tasteful material than that tape. That book is a good start, but this tape is not worthy of your eyes. There's more powerful, meaningful ways of learning about this particular subject. It may make the difference in your future should you fall in love and find a mate."

"And that is?"

"Like many females of this day say, there is a _difference_ between sex and making love Yugi. This tape is just raw intercourse, no emotion, no connection other than the physical between the partners. It will not win a female's interest for long. Learning from that tape will make you a bad lover. I'll seek out what you need to learn about _this_ particular subject. I know the books I seek still exist though I do not know how much they may have changed over time."

"Ah, but will the images be as uhh, stimulating as what is seen on the tape?"

"Heheh, perhaps moreso. An image doesn't have to move to be erotic Yugi."

"Then bring on this new uh, educational material. I dare you! Hey waitaminute...I was watching that tape myself at a time I thought I had privacy...how do you know about its contents?"

Yami chuckled."Okay, you have me there. I was curious. "

Yugi blushed furiously. He didn't dare inquire about how much Yami knew. It was best not to know. It was almost as if his mother had walked in on him. "Nev-nevermind, let's just drop the subject and finish this packing."

After another hour, the two finally completed the packing and prepared for bed. Yami sat on Yugi's bedside as Yugi tucked himself in.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Tea is coming along, correct?"

"Yes. But she'll have a separate room from the rest of us."

Yami smiled gently. "And you have a special dance coming up at your school a few months from now, correct?"

Yugi saw where Yami was headed and grew a bit uncomfortable. "Y-yeah, but I'm probably not going."

"You would with Tea wouldn't you?"

Yugi blushed and remained speechless. Yami pressed the issue. "What if I assisted in the matter?"

"If you want to go with her to a dance, I'm not going to stop you."

"Did I just pick up a hint of bile in your words? Yugi, while I notice her interest in me, it is also interest in _you_. We are of the same body remember."

"But two totally different personalities Yami. She notices that. It is your personality she's attracted to--not mine."

Yami sighed, this was what he was getting at to begin with. "Yugi, you DO have the same qualities I do, you just keep them buried deep inside. I'm trying to encourage you to bring them forward. When you are in danger or barely scrape by, she's concerned. Ask Joey...he says he could see it in her eyes in those instances. She's worried she'd lose you. She's not thinking about me. She's thinking about _you_."

Yugi yawned. "Let me sleep on it Yami. I'll make a decision later. I've got a couple of weeks."

"Wait too long and another may ask her in your place."

Yugi stared deeply into Yami's eyes. It was true. While she hung out with him and his motely crew of friends, Tea was popluar in her own right. But it just reinforced Yugi's view...what would a cute, popular girl like Tea want with a scrawny, invisible, unpopular boy like himself? Her interest in Yami was his only trump card over other guys, but it was not so obvious once in the school environment.

"Good night Yami."

"May you have pleasant dreams Yugi."

The next morning, the group met at the Game Shop as they prepared to depart.

"So Yuge, are we all set to win big bucks?!"

"Joey! Keep it down. My mom doesn't know about my other self yet!"

"Oh...uhh, hello Mrs. Motou. Nice day eh?"

Yugi's mother simply nodded. Her son's friends were sure colorful and strange.

Yugi's grandfather locked down the store just as the taxi rolled up. They all stuffed their luggage into the trunk and piled into the cab. Next step...the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport, they checked in and found their departure gate. Joey and Tristan ran for nearest burger stand and Yugi's grandfather had to make a quick telephone call. Yugi and Tea were left standing by the gate...alone.

Yugi felt awkward in the silence. Ever since Tea mentioned her interest in Yami, things had changed between them. It was like some invisible line had been crossed and they could never go back to the way they once were. "Uh, big plane isn't it?" Yugi said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, biggest in the fleet...a 747. Guess we'll have a little stretching room. It's going to be a very long flight."

"Yeah. I just hope Yami likes the music I brought. I didn't bother to ask him. But we'll be listening to it all the way there...unless they play a good movie on board."

Tea's eyes brightened for a moment at the mention of the spirit's name. Well, actually it wasn't his real name, but since nobody including himself knew his given name, the name Isis used sufficed. "I doubt the spirit will mind. He seems to trust your judgement. He likely sleep anyway, or are you going to allow him to come forward a bit to experience the flight?"

"It's up to him. While he didn't admit it to Kaiba, he hated that helicopter ride. It made him feel uneasy. I mean think about it...an ancient pharaoh flying in a contraption that wasn't even thought of back in his time. It's not a natural thing for him. I didn't ask him why he didn't just switch back with me though...if only through that ride.But, I probably wouldn't have liked it either. Amusement park rides affect me...a helicopter would be the same if not worse."

"I guess you're right. He didn't seem phased by the blimp ride during Battle City, but then again, he was focused on the duels and events." Tea mentioned.

"Blimps don't travel as fast either. Yami told me the speed and movement of the helicopter through turbulent air bothered him. Not-to-mention the pilot's weaving and arcing. Blimps aren't affected by such due to their slow speeds and large size."

"Maybe it's best he remained in the puzzle then. There's no telling if this will be a smooth or bumpy ride."

Before they could continue their conversation, Joey and Tristan returned. "Hey guys, we were so nice that we even picked up some food for you two lovebirds too." Joey snickered with a wink in their direction.

"Should've got them roses Joey. I told you we passed a flower shop on the way to that burger stand."

Both Tea and Yugi blushed. "Uh, thanks guys." Yugi replied as he dove for the burger bag and a chance to change the subject by stuffing his mouth and ignore it all.

An hour later their flight was called and they all boarded and settled into their seats. As the plane sped down the runway and rose into the air, they all prepared for the long flight halfway across the world to a place of lights, glimmer, and an environment that the Game King coudln't even imagine.

_to be continued..._


	4. Craps4

all general disclaimers apply

A/N: I have scanned two images of the two hotels mentioned in this chapter and placed links to them within this chapter (though not in this version below) . I can't place them on ff.net, but I have this story also placed on my website which contains this chapter with the links to the images. The url for my Yugioh fanfiction section is : http://www.flamindragon.net/ygof.html/

**Aww, Craps! Part 4**

It didn't take long for Joey's stomach to begin talking to his brain.

"Yo Tris, have any food left?"

"No."

"Awww, nuts!"

"That's exactly what they're servin' Joey. Why not ask one of the flight attendants for some."

Meanwhile Tea and Yugi were seated together (it was his grandfather's idea...honest!). Tea was thumbing through the inflight magazines while Yugi was looking out the window. On occasion Tea glanced his way.

"Is Yami taking any interest in this? The view's pretty incredible."

"Huh? I don't know. He's quiet." Yugi said and then concentrated his thoughts inward in response to the voice he heard within the puzzle.

//"I'm here Yugi. Just enjoying the tranquility of the engines."//

/"I don't see how an engine is tranquil Yami."/

//"The sound is monotone. It's soothing...like the soft beating of a heart."//

/"I guess that means you'd rather rest in the puzzle then?"/

//"You seem to be doing fine with Tea on your own."//

/"I'M WHAT!?"/

Yami only replied with a snicker. Yugi left it alone.

"Well Tea, he's relaxing. He's enjoying the sound of the engines."

"Oh. Perhaps he'll come out later?"

"Maybe." Yugi replied as he grabbed his bag. It contained many games. "You in for a game?"

"Sure. As long as you and Yami don't double team me. It's just you right?"

"I think Yami has _other _interests right now." Yugi said as if the message was more intended for the spirit rather than Tea.

One seat behind them, Yugi's grandfather grinned in satisfaction. Perhaps his grandson would see true love sooner or later.

In the seats in front of them Joey had successfully procured a bag of peanuts. With a big grin, he ripped open the bag with too much force. The peanuts went flying in all directions. "Awwww man! It's a conspiracy I swear it!" Joey rattled.

"Hey look, even the nuts know how to fly." Yugi commented as a few landed on him and on his tray.

Joey flipped himself backward to look over his seatback. "Those are mine. Give 'em here."

"Yeah and another nut knows how to rattle his big mouth." Tea deadpanned.

"Hey, I resent that Tea."

"I would hope so Joey."

Yugi returned the few peanuts that landed in his area back to a whining Joey.

"Sit still Joey. Geesh. You act like you have ants in your pants." Tristan commented moments later.

"I can't. Some of that peanut salt must've landed on the seat cause it's now in my shorts."

"Is there anything that you can't get in trouble with?" Tristan groaned.

A while later the pilot's voice came over the speaker. "We are now over the western coast of the United States. Below is Los Angeles. We will be landing in Las Vegas in roughly two hours."

Yugi took this time to try to get Yami to enjoy at least a little bit of the flight.

/"Yami?"/

//"Yes?"//

/"Why don't you take over now. We'll be landing shortly. Just enjoy it a little and I could get a little peace and quiet."/

Yami chuckled. //"Joey right."//

/"Easy one."/

//"He could wake the dead with little effort."//

/"Don't remind me."/

//"So be it. Rest now partner."//

Tea could almost immediately see the switch. While Yami hadn't changed Yugi's outside physical appearance, he did hold Yugi's body differently. He used correct posture and his facial expressions were more confident and determined.

"Well hello Yami. Nice to see you come out."

Yami nodded politely as he glanced out the window. He could see snow capped mountains in the distance. "They're beautiful. While I can't remember much, I do know I have little experience with snow and large mountains."

Tea joined him in looking out the window. "Yeah, Yugi tends to shy away from snow and mountains. He's not much for sports, not even snowball fights."

"Perhaps someday I can convince him otherwise."

Tea giggled. "He'll protest tremendously. We've tried with no luck."

"Ah, but Tea, I have a trump card."

"Trump card?"

"I can control his body too."

"Quite true Yami."

Soon the plane prepared for arrival. All readjusted their seats and buckled their seatbelts in readiness for the landing. Yami watched as the ground swelled ever larger in the window. It didn't take long for him to notice a very familiar shape among the structures they were approaching. Once on the runway, as the plane taxied, Yami could make out details of that feature he saw from the sky.

"Look Tea, this pyramid isn't made of rock at all."

"That's the Luxor. We'll be staying there."

"It's not a home for the dead?"

"Heheh, not at all. This is a hotel, a place for the living. They made it a replica of the one of the Great Pyramids of Egypt except it's made of glass and metal."

"And a Sphinx too?"

"Sure is isn't it."

"Fascinating. This trip will indeed be very amusing."

*More than you know. I'm dying to see your true self, King of Games.* Tea thought.

Joey started singing New York, New York as he caught a glimpse of the hotel themed after such. Tristan begged for the plane to screech to a halt to let him out.

Soon all had disembarked, found their baggage, and hailed a taxi. They were within the Luxor within minutes.

"Wow, it's massive!" Tristan commented as he looked upward. The Luxor has the largest open space atrium in the world. All followed his gaze upward, aside from Yami who was gazing at the various Egyptian statues, heirogyphs, and other items surrounding them.

Joey quickly dulled at looking at empty space (he sees enough of that in his own brain). His sight caught other beautiful items. "Hey Tris...look! The female workers here are dressed in egyptian type garbs. Maybe we can get into a toga party or something."

"Joey, you need to study history better. We need to go to Caesar's Palace for a toga party. Togas are Greek and Roman, not Egyptain."

"Actually they can be Egyptain too. The three great ancient cultures actually intermingled at certain eras in time." Yami commented.

"Told ya so." Joey replied with a taste of victory.

Soon Yugi's grandfather gave them their room assignments. Joey and Tristan would share a room, Tea would have her own, and he and Yugi would share another room. All were next door to each other. They all went to get settled and plan what to do next.

Yugi's grandfather was now alone with Yugi...err Yami.

"So, you're the pharaoh within the puzzle correct?"

Yami nodded.

"I never got to thank you for saving me back when I was in the Egyptain ruins. Thank you." Yugi's grandfather replied with a slight bow in homage.

"It was part of my destiny...and yours too." Yami replied as he urged 'granpa' back into a normal stance.

"I also thank you for keeping my grandson safe. He hasn't come home beat up since he solved that puzzle. I know it's you protecting him."

"Yugi keeps me safe too. He's risked his life several times for me and the puzzle."

"You two are two peas in a pod...inseparable now."

Yami looked away. It was hard to say if that would be true. Their futures seemed destined to part.

/"Yami...stop with the mushy stuff with my granpa...let's see if you can take on your own form."/

//"Anxious aren't we?"//

/"Yes!"/

"Excuse me a moment Mr. Motou. Yugi wants to see if I can really assume my true appearance."

"If you do, please allow me the honor of seeing it firsthand."

Yami nodded as he headed for the bathroom where he could use the mirror to see if the transformation had taken place or not.

//"Yugi, this is going to take concentration from both of us. You have to concentrate on the aspect of invisibility while I focus on visibility."//

/'This isn't going to hurt is it?'/

//"No. It should be no different than us switching consciousness in your body."//

/'Cause if it does, I'll be sure to let you know.'/ Yugi threatened.

//"Fine. Okay, let's focus now."//

As they did so, Yami's magical powers surfaced as a golden eye shined briefly upon his forehead. Soon after, Yami was staring at his real self in the mirror.

/'Wow.' We don't look all that much different at all. I mean I knew we didn't, but seeing it for real...it's like I'm looking at myself when I grow up.'/ Yugi commented from within the puzzle.

"We are not that much different partner--in body or mind. I've said that before. I just hope someday you realize it in your heart and gain courage to find yourself."

/'Well let's let granpa see you. Just don't give him a heart attack okay?'/

"He's seen me before. Though only as an apparition." Yami replied as he opened to bathroom door and entered into the main room.

Yugi's grandfather stopped unpacking and took in the view of the real form of the pharaoh within the puzzle.

"Impressive. Though Yugi's style of clothing does little for you."

Yami glanced at what he was wearing. Yugi had worn a white printed t-shirt with the logo 'duel monsters' on the front, blue jeans, and sneakers on the plane.

"Hmm, no, this isn't me at all. But, we did pack for the both of us." Yami replied as he found one of the suit cases, plopped it on the bed and opened it. He quickly found his favorite attire but slightly modified it due to the heat of the day. He dug out a black sleeveless t-shirt, black denim jeans, the black collar for his neck,an armband, wrist bands, and his usual studded boots. He then returned to the bathroom and changed. Upon reentering the main room Yugi's grandfather nodded in approval.

"Yes, that suits you more. Though you take on the color of black rather than gold. It seems unusual for a once-pharaoh."

"Technically I'm dead. Black seems to fit the occasion better. Too much gold draws too much unwanted attention. Besides, Yugi hates it. He prefers to be unseen. But, I do have another sleeveless shirt in a more pharaonic color." Yami replied as he found his metallic gold shirt. "Thank goodness for basketball stars and their strange styles eh?" Yami joked as he held up the shirt. It also contained a Nike logo upon it.

Granpa was about to continue the conversation but was interrupted by a knock at their door. Yami answered it.

"Is Yugi--err, uhhh---" Tea stammered as she met the King of Games face-to-face.

"Hello Tea." Yami replied as he made way for her to enter the room. She did so, but couldn't take her eyes off his. His deeper voice fit his more formal way of speaking as well. While Yugi and Yami looked similar, there was something intoxicating about Yami's eyes and his deep skin tones. Yugi's eyes were wider, suggesting innocence and goodness. Yami's were more slender and alluring...suggesting a hint of passion and heat. They made Tea want to melt.

"Uhh, I just met with Joey and Tristan, and well...we were wondering if Yugi, or well, you would like to browse the Strip with us so we can get ideas of what to do these next few days." Tea rattled out quickly.

Yami nodded. "Sure. The Strip?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head and his eyes hinting playful amusement. His mind was thinking something else, perhaps enhanced by Yugi's raging hormones.

Tea picked up on Yami's thinking and blushed. "Heheh, no, not that Yami. It's what they call the long road that contains all these theme-oriented hotels. Each one has different stuff in it and outside. Some even put on free shows both in and out of their hotels."

"Sounds fascinating. I'll go."

"Yes, you all go. I have to register for the convention and attend a meeting anyway. It's boring stuff that you kids wouldn't be interested in anyway. Just be careful out there." Granpa added. He noticed the strange magic between Tea and Yami. While he rooted for his grandson to win Tea's heart, he knew Yami could win it easily, but would do so for Yugi...hopefully.

Yami followed Tea out into the hallway as they met Joey and Tristan.

"Whoa...it's the big Yugi again." Joey said as he quickly checked his size and attire. Nope he wasn't the six inch Flame Swordsman again. This was real.

"It's Yami, Joey. You can call me Yami. And nice to meet both of you face-to-face."

"I feel like I should be bowing or something." Tristan muttered. Yami put forth such a regal presence. But then again, a once-pharaoh would.

Yami chuckled. "Only if I command you too. How's that?"

"You wouldn't would you?" Joey asked.

Yami chuckled and gave no reply as he and Tea began walking down the hallway.

"Hey, wait for us!" Joey yelled as he and Tristan had to hustle to catch up. "He wouldn't would he?" he whispered to Tristan who simply shrugged.

"Is it me or is there something between those two?" Joey whispered to Tristan as they waited for an elevator. Yami and Tea were still together in their own private conversation.

"Well, we know Yugi likes her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't act like this around Yugi. Just when Yami's around. She seems all ga-ga over him." Joey whispered.

"You sound jealous Joey." Tristan taunted in a quiet tone.

"I don't swing that way Tristan."

"Could've fooled me."

"Hey!" Joey said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Hey you two, knock it off. Can't you two act mature for even two minutes!" Tea yelled. She hated playing the motherly role, but with these two goofballs, she sometimes didn't have a choice.

They all stopped once they here the ding of an elevator arriving to take them to the main lobby, out the door, and into a whole world of fun.

_to be continued..._


	5. Craps5

all general disclaimers apply

_Author's notes: I'm unsure why so many YGO readers are Tea haters. I personally am following the subtle hints in the anime and manga. I can also write yaoi, which I've seen a good portion of in the YGO sections of fanfiction.net and what many of you readers seem to be interested in, but for now, I'm continuing on the arc that the anime and manga are suggesting to keep relatively true to the series and its characters._

**Aww, Craps! Part 5**

"So, uh, where to now?" Joey asked as he scanned the multitude of options before them.

"Well, we could go mideval, roman, parisian, italian, american...any of you have any preference?" Tea mentioned.

Yami took in the various buildings and their themes. "Anything but Roman." Yami muttered quietly. Romans weren't exactly on the favorite list of any ancient Egyptian, especially New Kingdom pharaohs.

"Hmm, how about we take in a little fun then." Tea suggested as she pointed towards Treasure Island. But Tristan and Joey had already disappeared thus leaving Tea and Yami alone. "Uhh, okay, well, I guess it's just you and me." Tea continued as she scanned the area for their two easily amused friends.

Yami nodded as he gazed the horizons as well. Joey and Tristan had indeed ditched them. "So it seems."

Tea suddenly caught sight of a large, loud crowd obviously marching somewhere. "Hmm..." she muttered quietly as she decided to find out what the fuss was all about. Siding up to a nearby marcher, she asked him what was up.

"Mardi Gras at the Rio! Party time!" the marcher replied loudly. Tea cringed. Loud obnoxious parties were not really her style and she could guess not Yami's either.

Yami had heard the response as well, but he was very familiar with the term 'party.' It was not something that suited his style. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the colored pointed tops of a seemingly very large white castle. Not quite as ancient as his own origin, yet still somewhat comforting in its older theme.

"Tea, how about we go there?" he asked as he gently grabbed her by the elbow and turned her towards where he was pointing.

"The Excalibur? Sure, it's not far from the Luxor anyway. It'll be an easy walk." Tea mentioned as she thought about princes and princesses and the potential romantic setting that could be unveiled to them.

Tea and Yami reached the Excalibur within a short time. There they entered and were greeted by the succulent smell of roasting meat. They had entered close to feasting time.

"Would you like dinner Tea?" Yami asked as his own stomach was tempted by the smells of fresh meat.

"Uh, sure."

Yami asked directions from the nearest hotel employee. It turned out that it would be dinner and a show. They were directed to a large enclosure, a stadium like arena.

"This should be interesting." Yami commented as he realized that mideval entertainment complimented the dinner. They were shown to seats that were lined in front with long feasting tables.

_Elsewhere..._

"Uh Joey?"

"Mmph, what man, can't I finish my hot dog without you interferring!?"

"Aren't we missing a couple of friends?"

"Huh?"

"Like Tea and Yami, you idiot!"

"Heheh, naw man, we ditched them on purpose."

"Come again?"

"Can't you see how Tea's all mushy over him. Let 'em go on some romantic walk or somethin'."

"But Joey--"

"But nuthin' Tris. They'll thank us. I doubt an ancient pharaoh would go for this pirate stuff anyway. We'll stay here at Treasure Island then hit Ceasar's Palace for some hot babes of our own. How's that for a plan!?"

Tristan sighed. There was no turning Joey once he had fully mastermind some so-called 'plan.'

Back at the Excalibur Tea and Yami were enjoying a festive meal of flame kissed chicken and pork, heaping portions of potato, corn, and beans, and many other foods. Unable to eat such large portions, Yami had no problem helping Tea finish her meal. Though Tea found it rather amazing that such a slim young man could pack away such portions himself, she figured perhaps he was eating for himself AND Yugi.

The festivities consisted of a tournament consisting of jousting and hand-to-hand combat of fully armored knights. To Tea, Yami seemed extremely intrigued with the whole spectacle. But then again, most pharaohs had some degree of military combat training. Suddenly the announcer asked for volunteers. A volunteer who could win at joust by unseating all four of the hotel's knights the volunteer could win up to four thousand dollars--a thousand for each knight unseated. Yami glanced at Tea as if asking her permission then stood proudly and volunteered. Tea was too surprised to deny him the opportunity.

Yami strolled down the stadium stairs and onto the arena floor as if he were indeed a king. His confident stride and fixed serious gaze made onlookers wonder at the somewhat exotic, but perhaps foolish young man. Once in the arena, Yami was briefed by the knights about the rules of a joust, how to use the weaponry and shield, and how to handle a fully armored war horse. Once Yami understood all this they suited him up in full armor and helped onto one mean looking steed. They allowed Yami a couple of practice romps around the arena to get used to the horse, armor, and weaponry.

Yami handled the horse with ease though he found the armor a hindrance and the large jousting lance rather difficult to balance. To top it off, he had to place his shield just right in the other hand while still maintaining hold of the reigns. The master of a game such as this had to equalize all aspects of horse, rider, and physics. It was a challenge he couldn't wait to try. But first, he had something else to do.

Yami nudged the horse close to the area of the stadium where Tea still sat. He then lowered his jousting lance towards her and asked her if she'd lend him her favor for 'luck'. With a blush, she wrapped the silk scarf she had purchased earlier onto his jousting pole. He nodded with a wink and slight grin before raising his jousting lance, rearing his horse, and returning to the combat zone. Once there, an attendant removed the scarf and wrapped it about Yami's right arm. It was a tradition Tea hadn't expected Yami to know about.

"Knight errant, are you ready?" the announcer asked as he pointed to Yami.

Yami snapped the visor on his helmet down and lowerd his lance. He was ready.

"Blue Baron, are you ready?"

Yami's opponent's motions mimiced those of what Yami just completed. With both combatants on opposite ends of the arena, they merely awaited the attendant in the middle to wave the flag.

When the flag dropped, both combatants kicked their horses into full runs. They met in the middle with a resounding smack. Yami's lance broke in two, but he remained atop his horse, barely as he had not quite anticipated the full strength of the impact. The other knight however, was introduced to the soft brown dirt of the arena.

Yami was offered another lance as he returned to his side of the field and prepared for his next opponent. He shook his head of any cobwebs from the impact of the first joust as he realigned himself on the jousting field. He couldn't recollect any such game or sport in ancient Egypt similar to this one, but he wished there was. It was a true test of guts and strength...and perhaps stupidity.

His next opponent was known as the Dueling Devil. Yami put him away rather quickly. He learned games at an extremely fast rate and Yami soon realized that jousting was merely a serious test of physics and mathematics. The proper angle placement of the lance combined with the speed and intensity of the attack determined the outcome of the joust.

Yami's third opponent was a big burly guy who simply went by the name, Crusher. Yami knew he'd have trouble with this one. The mere weight of his opponent was at least twice his own. And his wide girth would allow him to stay on horse a little easier. This one would take some thought. Angle of the lance was vital. It was Yami's only chance of surviving this run. But his opponent also saw his style in the past two runs. He likely learned Yami's timing and attack style. With this in mind, Yami altered his technique and hoped it was the right choice.

As he charged down the field, Yami held his lance high. The other knight couldn't figure out why his opponent was doing such a dumb thing, but he called his bluff and continued his charge. At the last moment, Yami lowered his lance, but suddenly something went wrong. In an instant, Yami found himself eating dirt. His horse had fallen due to the impact. But, he was still in the saddle! Urging his horse upward, he remained seated. According to the rules, he had not been unseated so the joust continued! He flipped up his visor and looked about for his opponent. He soon found that he had also met the arena floor, but he did not recover atop his horse. In actuality, Yami's lance had missed its target and struck low, but it did its job, it had released the saddle girth on the horse thus causing the saddle to slide off. Yami had to chuckle at his good fortune, but then caught a glimpse of Tea's scarf on his arm. Maybe there was something to luck and a lady's favor. With a jaunty salute to Tea, he returned to his side of the jousting field once again to face his final opponent.

While waiting for the announcer to go through his spiel and announce the final opponent, Yami thought about Duel Monsters and wondered if this was what Gaia the Fierce Knight was like. He smirked. It was rather strange to actually feel like a Duel Monster rather than direct one. He was soon snapped back to reality as the crowd roared. The final opponent had pranced onto the field. It was the castle's champion who was known as Fury. Yami studied his opponent intently. The horse was a typical war horse, though white and garbed in royal blue with gold trim. The knight was of slender build with relatively light armor encased in gold. Yami's more biological senses wondered about this one. Was it just his eyes or did the armor reveal succulent curves and bulges that would indicate the knight to be of the female persuasion? Fury entered the arena with visor already down, an obvious scare tactic. It didn't fool Yami. Scare tactics never fooled the King of Games. With a devillish smirk, Yami lowerd his visor and prepared to charge. The announcer mentioned that the joust would not end in an unseating this time. If a knight fell, the that knight must fight on foot with the sword strapped upon the right side of the body armor.

The two met in the center with a massive onslaught of power. Yami placed his lance where he anticipated leverage to unseat the rider, but his lance met shield. His blow was deflected and useless! The other rider's lance however slid under his own shield and thrust upward towards his face. He instinctively reacted and leaned as backwards as he could go, but the lance followed. The armor wasn't flexible, Yami could bend no farther. The lance turned sidewards towards his shoulder and added pressure. Yami couldn't counter since he was still fighting to rebalance himself. He was slammed sidewards off his horse and met the ground with a clattering thud. The impact was hard and Yami could feel his bones vibrate. But, he also knew that his opponent was circling around to finish him off. He fought to release the visor, but the impact had dented it, leaving it locked down in place. He only had a mere slit to look through and no peripheral vision--not a good thing for a man on the ground fighting an opponent who was above on horseback. Fumbling along his right side, he found the release to the sword and unsheathed it. He could hear the thundering hooves approaching at a gallop. The sword required two hands, it was too heavy for him to wield let alone swing. He was a card duelist, not some buff warrior and he knew it would be difficult to compensate.

In the stands, Tea found it difficult to watch. "Oh Yami, what have you gotten yourself into this time!?" she muttered to herself. Yami looked outmatched this time around.

Peeling around to face the approaching oppenent, Yami pulled the sword foward in a defense position. Again, the flash of Duel Monsters appeared in his mind. This time he could see the Flame Swordsman or Buster Blader. But again, these were buff dudes! Yami's physique wasn't even close. Then an idea formed within his complex mind. As the horse approached, the seated knight lowered her lance into attack position. At the last moment, Yami dropped his sword and grabbled the lance, using the weight of his armor to shift equilibrium. The female knight, typically weak in upperbody could not compensate for the high amount of weight so far forward and the horse disliked an armored body so close to his face. The horse slammed to a halt. Yami slammed the ground on his back, but didn't let go of the lance. The seated knight with lance careened overhead and crashed onto the ground ahead of both horse and Yami. Now, the battle was a little more even. But Yami wasn't quite ready for his opponent to recover so quickly. Before he could figure out how to get up off his back with the large weight of armor, his opponent had flung herself atop him, pinning him to the arena floor. A dagger was at his throat. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. This was certainly a new experience for the King of Games.

Tea suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. She too had figured out that the knight in blue and gold was female. How dare she sit atop the once pharaoh like that! Or was the ancient king liking it? Perhaps she didn't want to know.

On the arena ground, Yami realized that the knight was sitting in just the right area, his center of gravity. There was no way he could get up even without all the armor let alone with it.

"Knight, do you yield?!" the female knight asked sternly.

Yami pondered it for a moment, but had no option for defense. "I yield. You win." Yami growled softly. He hated losing, no matter what the game or event was, but this one showed no promise of victory for him, even if it was just for show. He didn't lose completely however. He did win three of four, thus claiming three thousand dollars he didn't have initially. With the little game complete, the announcer ranted on and assistants helped Yami disarm. He was then handed a voucher to take to the hotel's casino to cash in for his prize money. With all said and done, he returned to his seat beside Tea in the stadium.

"You were great Yami!"

"Perhaps. At least now I don't have to spend Grandpa's money. I have some of my own."

"So that was the reason for your foolish volunteering? I thought is was to impress me."

Yami locked eyes with her. His intense gaze flickering of passion before being consciously doused.

"Here's your scarf. I did bring me luck against other males. I guess it may not work against females. Wait a moment, did you call my action _foolish?_" Yami teased.

"Indeed. From a female's eyes, it was a decision made from between the legs by a male to impress a female with his physical courage, skill, and prowess. In simpler terms...showing off."

Yami smirked. In some degree, she was probably right. "I did it for the prize money Tea."

"You didn't know about the prize money until AFTER you volunteered Yami."

Yami couldn't believe, he, the King of Games, was torched by one firey teenage girl. He couldn't defend against her verbal reasoning. "You win Tea. I'm not going to push the issue further. At least I'm not _that_ foolish."

"Truth be told though, you did look good on that horse with that shining armor. If you weren't an ancient pharaoh, you could've been one heck of a mideval king, with a great tan of course."

Both laughed as they decided to leave the Excalibur. As they reached the front of Ceasar's Palace, they heard a familiar voice. Naturally even Joey's loud mouth could resound over the busy hustle and bustle of the Vegas Strip. Joey and Tristan were busy gawking and whooping over a group of females with a bunch of other guys.

"Those two will never learn." Tea muttered in disgust.

Yami said nothing. He knew that his perspective as a male was likely the same as Tristan's and Joey's. Man never understood woman and woman never understood man. It was a concept that spanned the ages and would likely continue to do so.

"Tea, why don't we enter this hotel here?" Yami suggested as he pointed to The Mirage. It was a very brief walk from where they stood.

"Sure. Just let me let the two hounds over there know that if they want to join us, we'll be there."

Yami nodded as Tea snagged the two by the earlobes and gave them the message. She then returned to Yami as they walked towards the front portion of the Mirage. They were greeted by a lovely water fountain which was fed by a little stream. Suddenly a loud thunder roared from it. Yami stepped back, startled by the fountain becoming upset. The water turned to fire and the stream to a red lava like substance.

"What magic is this!?" Yami said as he just watched a romantic peaceful water fountain become a raging firey volcano right before his eyes.

"Not magic. Just a little techno entertainment. Kinda neat eh?"

Yami nodded and followed Tea into the hotel-casino, eyeing the volcano fountain all the way there. He didn't trust it and would not allow it to startle him with its antics again.

Once inside, they approached the casino area. Tea's maturity and mannerisms actually allowed her in. They didn't card her. "Are you coming Yami?"

Yami nodded as he followed her into the clattering cha-ching of slot machines, coins, and other various gambling mechanisms. He knew they would likely be manipulated. He never trusted machines. But the card tables, now that was another story. He figured he'd try blackjack first. He could watch the dealer's hands and how cards are manipulated. He laid a couple of money chips on the table, took a seat, and awaited the dealer. When the dealer approached, he hadn't expected her to be well, so familiar.

"Mai!?"

"Yugi, err, not Yugi...uh, pharaoh?! And Tea? What are you two doing here?"

"Working again eh Mai?" Tea teased.

"Can't really make a living with the sparse tournaments of Duel Monsters and the fact that Yugi and this bum here win 'em all. So, I work here on the side."

"Well, this should be interesting. Let's see if I can best you on a different game and level Mai." Yami replied as he urged her to continue with the dealing of cards.

"Very well, but you're in my court now king. How about we up the stakes eh pharaoh?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Mai, go easy. He's already been clobbered in a jousting tourney at The Excalibur. Yugi and his grandfather will kill him if he trashes Yugi's body."

"Showing off for the lady. Well, well. Who would've thought that a mighty pharaoh would have to go to such lengths." Mai teased with a wink.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yami shot back teasingly.

"Okay, if you win three hands from me, you not only get your cash winnings, but I'll treat you all to a free dinner and a show tomorrow. If I win, Mr. Pharaoh here has to kiss Joey on the lips, deeply in front of us and call Kaiba and tell him how much he wants him." (lil' touch of yaoi here :P)

"I have to WHAT!? And why bring Joey into this? How did you know he was here?"

"He's already been here. I called him and found out you were all here. I bring Joey into this because I owe him one. So you game?"

"Only because I KNOW I'll win Mai."

"Fine, let's begin then."

The deck was shuffled, the cards were drawn, _and this story to be continued in the next chapter..._


	6. Craps6

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note; At least one person asked about how spikey large hair like Yami's could fit in a helmet. If you've seen Dragonball Z and its large amount of spikey, big haired characters you'd likely know the answer already. Goku wears a space helmet and we get a good shower scene of Vegeta's hair when wet. Seeing how hair reacts from these two characters, it's easy to guess how Yami or Yugi's hair behaves. It's likely soft and bendable, not stiff.

**Aww, Craps! Part 6**

As Yami's card was drawn and flipped on the table, he watched Mai intensely, noting the shuffle, placement, everything.

"I'll have you know that I'm not supposed to deal to friends."

"Who on this Earth will believe you when you say you know a guy who is actually two, one being a spirit, or ghost of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who cannot doesn't exist in written history?"

"Good point. I'd lose my job and they'd send me to a room with lovely white walls to stare at. I don't know you at all. Well stranger, prepare to lose."

Yami's first card was the ten of clubs. Yami naturally suggested a 'hit' and was given another card, this time a nine of hearts. "Nineteen. I'll stay."

Mai smirked. She then flipped the house's card. A queen of diamonds. She dealt the house another card. The queen of hearts. "Twenty. House wins. One step closer to that kiss with Joey and that admission to Seto, Pharaoh. The next hand could tilt the odds dramatically." Mai taunted as she pulled the cards and reshuffled the deck once again.

Yami said nothing. He was focused on her style of shuffle. His sharp eyes and knowledge of cards allowed him to notice why the house is always in favor. He tapped the table in request for a card. It was the King of spades.

"How appropriate." Mai commented upon seeing Yami's card.

"Indeed. Hit me, but cut the deck first then give me the top card. It's not against the rules of the game."

Mai scowled, but did as Yami requested.

Meanwhile, Tea was watching the action closely as Joey and Tristan began to cause commotion at the casino's entrance.

"Whaddya mean we can't go in there! Our friends are in there. We aren't gonna drink. We're jus' gonna meet our friends."

The bouncer wasn't phased by Joey's ranting. But his ruckus caught Tea's attention.

"Yami, excuse me a moment. I think our lagging friends have finally arrived."

Yami nodded without a glance to her. His eyes were locked on the cards and Mai's hands. He wasn't about to give her an advantage now. On occasion, his intense stare would lock onto her eyes. They'd send the strange sensation of cold shivers down her spine. It was almost as if he were using her eyes as a gateway to her very soul.

Mai laid the newly selected card beside Yami's King of Spades. It was the Queen of Spades. Yami smirked devillishly. "How appropriate again, eh Yami?" Mai snorted. First in Duel Monsters and now in Blackjack, Yami never ceased to amaze with his luck in card drawing. Then Yami did something equally amazing.

"Cut the deck again then hit me."

Mai stared at him in open-eyed wonder. He had twenty, only an ace could give him Blackjack without going over and forefeiting to the House. Her facial expressions said what her mouth wasn't allowed to. Yami answered the question it asked.

"This is a gambling center. So, I'm gambling. I trust in my abilities as a gamer."

Deep in Mai's mind she thought him just a tad stupid, but perhaps he was insanely smart. She cut the deck once again and decided to see who was right.

Back at the casino entrance, Tea was going to enjoy the little game she was now about to start.

"Hi boys. Can't get in?"

"Tea, tell him we're with you." Joey pleaded.

"Now why would I do that. I don't know you. You two are just trying to find someone already in to slide you by." Tea replied with a wink.

"Why you-I'll uh, uh, hey, wait, who needs ya, I have another PLAN." Joey said as the ol' lightbulb clicked on over his head.

"YOU have another PLAN!? Great. We were already kicked out of two places because of your wonderous plans." Tristan commented.

"Why don't I treat you two to a couple of sodas at the kiddie bar over there." Tea suggested as she grabbed the two by the arms and dragged them away before Joey got all three removed from the area.

"I can't believe you two. Geesh, no wonder that bouncer guy wouldn't let you in. You're so immature."

"Immature. Tea, who's the one who's acting well beyond HER age eh?" Joey teased with a nudge to Tea's arm.

"Nevermind me. Besides, somebody has to help Yami out if he finds something strange or unfamiliar. I happened to read up on this city and modern gambling."

"What else have you read up on Tea? Perhaps how to seduce an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh?"

"Very funny Joey. I should shove this root beer float somewhere where you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Wait Tea, he might enjoy that. Best not threaten him there." Tristan joked.

"TRISTAN! I wouldn't talk about yourself like that." Joey shot back.

"Will you two stop! Look at those two little boys over there. They're behaving better than you two and you're both supposed to be young men."

"Agoogoogaga to you to Tea." Joey taunted as he popped a thumb in his mouth in mimic of a baby.

"You two are unbelievable! Be that way. Geesh, one would think you two HAVE been drinking. I'm returning to Yami." Tea said with a huff, flipped her head in mature arrogance, and left the two jokers behind.She shook her head in disbelief and continued onward, but not without hearing the two responding back to her. "We love you too Tea!" As she walked away, she could hear Joey and Tristan discovering yet another new distraction.

"Ooooh, dancin' girls! Let's go Tris! We're off to see the goddess, the wonderful goddess of love!" Joey sang as the two once again darted off to somewhere.

As she arrived, she saw Mai, frozen in shock with her hand on a third card which was facing upwards, ready to be placed beside Yami's royal couple in spades. It was the royal couple's offspring--the Ace of Spades. Using the ace as a "one" rather than "ten", Yami had blackjack. The second game was amazingly his. Yami had won back what he had lost in the first game.

"Well Mai, I looks like the final game is the determining one." Yami commented as Mai flipped the House's cards just to see if she could tie his blackjack. It was in vain. The House went over as it quested for twenty-one.Yami looked over his money chips. It was time to make the final game a much more interesting one.Casually, he stacked ten $100 chips. "$1000 on this game plus what you have previously suggested." In the two games before, they were merely using $50 chips.

"The House will match your bet." Mai said as she placed some chips to the side. Mai then shuffled the cards and gave Yami his first. It was the nine of diamonds.

"Cut the deck and hit me." Yami asked softly as Mai cut the deck and flipped him another card. It was the three of clubs. Now Yami had to hope the royal cards stayed within the deck rather than onto the table. "Don't cut the deck this time. Just hit me."

Mai did so, and faced another card on his side. It was the five of spades. Yami was now at seventeen. He couldn't stay. He knew Mai wouldn't. Yet he could get no higher than a four. With a look of intense determination, Yami demanded another card.

Mai's eyes flashed with curiousity. To see a master gamer such as this young man, work his magic with a game was something of a rare event. But then again, he was a gamer of the past. She was one of the present. Whom would the modern cards choose in this game?

Elsewhere...

"SSsssshh Tristan. They'll hear us." Joey whispered as he and Tristan snaked along some access corridors.

"But Joey, if they find us, we'll be thrown in jail. This is an employee's only area."

Joey thought about it for a moment. He then spotted two ushers. "Okay, so we'll be employees."

"Joey, I don't think we--" Tristan started, but couldn't finish as Joey had already lept upon one of the two ushers. Tristan had no choice but to do the same to the second. If one were allowed to get away, they'd be in trouble for sure.

Dressed in usher uniforms, Joey and Tristan were admitted to the showroom without any question.

"Tristan, this show is _topless_!" Joey whispered excitedly as he pointed to the ad banner at the entranceway.

"So it is. Well, if you don't stay calm, we won't be seeing showgirls even with their tops on." Tristan commented as he tried to calm his ambitious friend.

Shortly after the crowd filled the room and took their seats, the lights dimmed and the show began.

Back in the casino, Tea bit on her nails as she saw the risk Yami was about to take. This was the one thing she disliked about him. He always accepted a challenge without a thought, unlike Yugi who would think of the consequences first. Yami had so much confidence in his abilities and good fortune that it was possible he could take them for granted and get burned without even knowing so beforehand.

Mai flipped the card. It was the five of hearts. Yami's hand went over by just one. With a snarl, Yami could only hope the House would also falter, but he knew that all Mai had to do was flip two cards and hold, regardless of the amount.

Mai's first card was the jack of clubs. Her second, the seven of diamonds. Yami snorted quietly. If he had held, the House would have tied his seventeen and be forced to draw. Mai looked him in the eyes and met his intense stare with her own. She could have victory right now, but something urged her forward. Like Yami, she was no conservative gamer. She liked the rush risk gave as much as he did. With a slight smirk of her own, she drew another card for the House. She glanced at it before she laid it face up beside the others. She couldn't help but laugh at her fortune. Not wanting to keep an ancient king in suspense for too long, she laid it with the others. It was the five of clubs. The House's hand went over by the same exact amount and three of the four fives in the card deck had revealed themselves this game. It was rather strange.

Yami's eyes lit in his luck. Mai had the game won at seventeen, yet, like himself, could not resist the urge to challenge the odds. Mai was indeed a true gamer and a force to be reckoned with. "Mai, since we both won a single game and the deciding game did nothing, a compromise in the ante should be made." Yami said as he split his money chips in half. "You will treat us to a dinner only. I will make that call to Kaiba." Yami stated and then smiled in amusement before continuing. "You may kiss Joey if you feel it necessary."

"I'll accept that, but I want to be there when you call Kaiba. I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm off tomorrow. We'll deal with these issue then?"

Yami nodded, gave Tea the hotel name and room they were staying in, then thanked Mai for the game before he and Tea departed. As they strolled through the casino, looking at the other various games, Yami caught glimpse of some darkened rooms at the side of the casino. Curious, he led Tea in the direction of those rooms. Once there he peered inside the first. A huge movie screen playing multiple different football games could be seen. Tea described to Yami how bets were made based on the winner and the score of a game. Too unfamiliar with modern sports and Yugi not much better, Yami decided it was not a worthwhile effort. The next room, however, yielded a sport he was somewhat familiar with...horse racing.

"Tea, we must return here tomorrow night. I know horses well. Do they have camel racing?"

"I don't think so. There's dog racing besides horses, but I don't believe camels are high on the popularity list here in the United States."

After walking a while longer, they found themselves back outdoors in the refreshing desert air. Yami noticed an ad poster for one of the shows in the hotel they had just exited. It reminded him of something.

"Tea, did you meet up with Joey and Tristan earlier?"

"Yes, but they were acting like little boys, so I returned to you."

Yami glanced at the poster again. Then a word caught his eye. Sure enough, that particular show was topless.

"I'm sure we'll see them again, _after_ the show."

"You think they got in somehow?"

"I know they got in. I have a feeling I know Joey all too well." Yami joked. Not wanting to return to the hotel just yet, he nonchalantly scanned the area for something else to do...something a bit more quiet, serene, and well, romantic. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to, but with Tea, it just felt right. Above the roar of the commotion of the Strip, Yami could faintly make out the sounds of classic piano. He gently asked for Tea's hand with his own and led her towards the sound, slightly away from the strip.

Tea couldn't believe this was Yami! Sure she'd been on a date or two with the ancient pharaoh prior to this, but every time, it was she leading and planning things for them. She often thought Yami would do things for the sake of Yugi, but this time, Yami seemed to be thinking of himself AND her. She had dreamt of a time where she and Yami were together, of a chance where she could look into his true eyes and think solely of him without Yugi drifting into the mix. But truth be told, she knew that Yugi played as vital a role in her heart just as Yami did. Yugi was a physical, living being and Yami, a spirit of a being no longer in existence. Eventually her heart would have to listen to her brain, but for now, she would relish the time she could spend with the ancient spirit of the Millenium Puzzle.

Yami led her to the Bellagio, a large, hotel casino that spelled ritzy class all over it. It was set far back off the main yardage of the Strip thanks to its large mini lake. The classical music grew louder as they approached the lake. As the music played, large fountains stretching across the entire lake danced to the music like a duo of skaters on ice.

"Oh Yami, it's beautiful!"

Yami stopped and looked Tea in the eyes. "Not as beautiful as you in this desert moonlight."

Tea was stunned by Yami's romantic line. Before she could reply, her body shivered. The cooling desert air mixed with the mist from the fountain chilled her.

"We'd better return to the Luxor now. It's getting late anyway." Yami replied softly. Tea didn't want the moment she was having to end, but her body was telling her otherwise. She nodded reluctantly as they made their way back towards the main streets. 

As they entered the Luxor, Grandpa was within the lobby. He had just returned from a day at the convention. He nodded at the pharaoh with a special wink. Yami was unsure what it meant. He was unaware that he and Tea were still walking hand-in-hand. 

Yami escorted Tea to her room. "Thank you for today Yami."

"No Tea, thank you. I enjoyed this day with you." Yami replied as he lifted the hand he still held and kissed it gently.

Tea blushed as heat filled her cheeks. It was hard to believe that _this_ was a pharaoh, an ancient king kissing HER hand! "Pleasant dreams Yami, and say hello to Yugi for me too. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning."

Yami nodded and turned to go to the room he, Yugi, and Grandpa shared. As Tea's door shut, he heard the snickering from the corner hallway. Joey and Tristan had seen and heard it all.

Yami approached the two giggling teens without any sign of embarrassment or emotion. His intense eyes locked upon them and both shut up. Yami's regal presence just seemed to demand respect.

"To each his own." Yami said softly with a slight smirk. Joey and Tristan cringed. They did not like how Yami said that. All went to their respective rooms after and prepared for yet another day in the Sin City.

Once in the room, Yami was exhausted and asked Yugi to switch back once again. Yami wanted Yugi to have some time to enjoy being with his grandfather. Yami didn't want to answer any questions from one curious grandpa anyway.

All fell asleep quickly as a day in Vegas tends to do that to one's self. A whole new day of adventures would begin the next day. And on the next day Seto Kaiba was due to get an interesting phone call.

to be continued...


	7. Craps7

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note; At least one person asked about who the female knight was in ch.5. In actuality, she's nobody...simply a made up character to suit the needs of that particular plot.

**Aww, Craps! Part 7**

The next morning, Yugi awoke feeling rather tired. He and Yami had an arrangement in body useage, but Yugi had little interest in Vegas. He wanted this trip to benefit Yami and allow the spirit to relax and enjoy the world a little. Of recent, both he and Yami were preoccupied with destiny, god cards, and other serious matters. It was making them a bit tense, stressed, and depressed. Yugi relieved such by hanging with his friends. The spirit of the pharaoh had very little opportunity to relieve the burdens upon himself. So, Yugi didn't mind when Yami asked if he could have the day shift rather than the night this time around. But Yugi asked for one consolation...breakfast. Yugi enjoyed food more than the pharaoh and if he heard Yami correctly, Mai was treating Yami and the others to a luncheon. While Yugi was in the bathroom, showering and preparing for the day, he and Yami conversed.

"So you _really_ have to call Seto and say THAT!?"

Yami nodded.

"Can I ask you one favor? Can I be somewhat present at the time of that? I really wanna hear this!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. /"You would enjoy me making a mockery of myself?"/

"No, not really. But this is just so unusual and you'll be slightly out of character dontchya think? And Kaiba...I really wanna know his reaction!"

/"It'll be on speakerphone. I'm sure the others will want to hear the same as well. But I have no intention of breaking my character. I am curious about Kaiba's reaction however, so I will choose my words carefully."/

As Yugi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, Yami watched him amusingly. Eventhough Yami was in spirit form, Yugi could often see the ancient king. It may be a result of the wonderous, mysterious magic and power of the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi caught the feeling of eyes upon him. "What?!"

Yami snickered. /"Nothing. Just trying to remember what it was like when I was your size."/

"You don't have your memories remember. And what do you mean by _your size_? Exactly _what_ are you looking at?" Yugi snorted as he became defensive and slightly self-conscious, but then saw an opening to turn the tables against the once pharaoh. "Or do you really like what you see, eh king? I've always wondered about that, seeing how versatile ancient cultures were with that topic. Wait, nevermind, I may find the answer to my own question when you call Kaiba." Yugi teased.

Yami chuckled. Yugi was indeed becoming a bold tactician. He would need those skills as he coarsed through life. A smart mind and smart mouth would make up for lack of physical strength and height. Yami had to exercise those skills in Yugi if Yugi was ever going to realize his true potential and surpass the mighty King of Games himself. The world could be a cruel place with cruel people, but one could rise above such if one simply had the bite of a swift tongue, daring heart, and cunning brain. But of course, the mouth had to watch itself carefully. Of the three, it was the one that could backfire if one wasn't careful. /"Perhaps you will get your answer Yugi or perhaps not. I don't even know the answer to that. I don't have my past memories so I don't even know what exploits I experienced. All I know is I'm going to fulfill my bet to Mai."/

"A vague answer. Somehow I expected that from you Yami." Yugi continued. "Say, how'd your date go with Tea last night?"

Yami's eyes lit in surprise. Yugi was supposed to be deep in his soul room as they both agreed to give each other privacy.

Yugi picked up on Yami's shocked expression. "I didn't snoop Yami. Grandpa said he saw you and Tea enter the hotel hand-in-hand and Joey and Tristan weren't with you two. So I assumed you and Tea had to see the sights with each other."

Yami's expression softened as he remembered dear ol' Grandpa seeing them. Before he could reply, he dove back into the Puzzle.

Grandpa Motou had opened the door. "Yugi, I've called to you twice now. You didn't answer so I thought I'd better check on you."

"Grandpa! I was only having a conversation with the spirit. I didn't hear you over the fan and our chat." Yugi replied with a blush as he grabbed the towel about himself a little tighter. Modesty was something Yugi would probably never grow out of.

"Well, when you were a bit younger, you once slipped in the shower and banged your head. I was merely worried."

"I'm fine granpa. Can I have a little privacy now?"

Grandpa Motou smiled gently and closed the door for his grandson. A little while later, all had eaten their fill of breakfast and prepared to start the day. Yugi returned to the hotel room for a moment to allow Yami to take over. As they exited the bathroom, Yami was startled by Grandpa and stumbled backwards into the bathroom door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yug--err, Yami. I didn't mean to startle you. Heheh, I've done that twice now to the same body, but two different people. What're the odds! But anyway, I forgot my convention badge so I had to return up here to get it." Grandpa babbled.

Yami glared at the older man. While Yami wasn't aware of it, his kingly expressions surfaced from time-to-time. Grandpa read the glare as an insult to a royal person. If it were ancient Egypt, the pharaoh could have his head for causing such trouble to the king. Yami probably didn't know such, but his expression was more than enough. Grandpa kept his distance from the ancient king as he fumbled through the pockets of the pants he wore the night before. The pharaoh may not have his memories, but he still showed his kingly behaviors whether he was aware of doing so or not and Grandpa wasn't going to push any issues with him.

Yami straightened his shirt, recomposed himself, then exited the room to meet with the others. They were to meet Mai in front of the volcano fountain at the Mirage in less than an hour.

Once they met up with Mai, she drove them to her living quarters which was a small apartment just off the main Strip.

"We will fulfill the terms of the bet here if it is acceptable to you pharaoh?"

Yami nodded.

"Uh yo, what's this about a bet Mai?" Joey asked as he suddenly realized that he and Tristan had been left out of the loop.

"Just a little deal we made at the blackjack table last night. We had to up the stakes a little."

"No Shadow Games I hope."

"Nothing of the sort Joey." Yami replied. "Since we did not fully determine a victor last night, we compromised on our wager. I owe Kaiba a friendly little phone call, while Mai owes--" Yami trailed as he realized that if he said more, he may spoil 'the moment' Mai may be waiting for.

"Mai owes--hey, what does Mai owe? C'mon Yug--err, Yami, stop keepin' me in suspense. I hate suspense! I wanna know wha---" Joey ranted as he was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. Joey went quiet and accepted Mai's surprise though it caught him off guard. The kiss wasn't long, but it was passionate. As Mai released her embrace on the sometimes obnoxious young man. Joey lost track of his own legs and fell backward on his rump, still trying to figure out what just took place. This wasn't exactly the way Mai wanted to give her surprise to Joey, but then again, when Joey was being Joey, she didn't get the best of opportunities.

The others watched wide-eyed and then laughed once all was said and done. Joey was in shock and was slightly embarrassed, but quickly chose not to reveal his emotions at this time. It just wasn't the manly thing to do. He simply allowed the next events to play out and hoped the others would leave it be and do the same.

"Well Yami, my first part of the bet is complete." Mai replied as she reached for the phone. "Now it is your turn."

Yami took the cordless phone in hand and dialed the number, then hit the speakerphone so all could hear.

Mokuba answered the phone. "Office of Seto Kaiba, may I help you?"

"Mokuba, may I speak to Seto please?"

"Yugi...no, wait, you're the pharaoh right?"

"Correct."

"Okay, wait a sec--" Mokuba said and then they could hear Mokuba yelling across the room. "Hey brother! It's the pharaoh!"

In the distance, they heard Seto's reply. "Mokuba, how many times have I told you to stop with all that ancient nonsense."

"Okay then. It's the not-Yugi on the phone who wants to speak to you."

There was a growl from Seto then a brief silence before Seto took the phone. "Seto here. What do you want?"

Yami glanced at all present in the room as they watched him with anxiousness. Yami focused inwardly to call Yugi from within his soul room since he had mentioned he wanted in on this as well. Then Yami returned his focus to the telephone conversation.

"Cranky as usual Kaiba?" Yami opened.

"I have a company to run. You're taking up valuable time. Get to the point." Seto snapped.

"You sound as if you have a burr up your ass. Want me to remove that for you?" _(author's note: for those of you who don't know: a burr is like a burdock--a prickly, sticky little round plant part)_

Tristan and Joey had to stuff their faces in the sofa to hide their laughter. They could envision Seto with that particular problem all too well and to hear Yami, the normally smooth speaker use such words was equally amusing.

There was an awkward silence on the other end of the line. "Are you feeling well? Who IS this!?" Seto demanded, losing his patience quickly as usual.

While Yami had no recollection of his past life, Seto was beginning to see his own, but his visions were vague and he refused to completely believe them as being memories. To Seto, they were merely dreams along the subject everyone keeps bringing up. And Seto was unsure how much or how little the once pharaoh knew of his own memories. It was something Yami could play upon.

"You don't remember do you. Ever wonder why you, above all the others, was high priest and favored by the pharaoh?"

"More ancient nonsense. Just get to the point. Despite my respect for you, you are fast becoming an annoyance."

"Now I see why you are dateless. Clues smack you upside the head and yet you still miss them." Yami replied before letting out a sigh. This wasn't going how he planned. Seto was either playing dense, or really was dense. For such a slick duelist and strategist, he sure missed the boat when it came to matters of heart and lust, even if Yami was just toying with him. Even Yami's cool and calm demeanor was growing thin. He wanted this call over as much as Kaiba did. So, it was time to be more tactful. "Look, it's been over three thousand years since I've been with a person. Do you want to be my man toy or not!?" Yami spat out quickly as the others divebombed for the floor in sheer laughter and shock. Joey and Tristan dove for the sofa, but ended up on the floor behind it. They didn't even feel it when they smacked straight into the wall before sliding to the floor. Even inside the Puzzle, Yugi had fell to the ground, stupified. Yami even surprised himself as those words were not something he would have normally considered.

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. Oh how a video phone or cell phone snapshot would be nice at this moment. It gave the others time to recoup. At first, all thought Kaiba had simply hung up. Yami decided to break the silence and find out.

"Kaiba, you there?"

More silence. Then they coluld hear a shuffle and the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Pharaoh?"

"Mokuba?"

"Wha'd you say to my brother? He doesn't look right. He's on the floor just staring at a blank spot on a wall. Is there something wrong?"

The others fought hard to hide their laughter. Mokuba's description of Seto was enough to send them back into a fit of laughter. Tristan and Joey, who were trying to get up off the floor, slid back down the wall and found themselves back on the floor, their stomachs hurting from laughing so hard.

"Pharaoh? Who's there with you?" Mokuba asked as he could now hear other voices on the other end.

Yami did not want to see his friends get into trouble, so he covered for them. "I'm watching television, a sit-com I believe."

"Oh, I see. Well, I need to get off the phone now so I can snap my brother out of it. He's got a meeting in ten minutes."

"Farewell then. Take care Mokuba."

"Bye, pharaoh."

Then the familiar hum of an open line was heard. Yami turned the phone off and returned it to Mai. "I have now fulfilled my end of the bet."

Mai nodded. The others were still rambling and laughing over the whole incident. From within, Yami could hear Yugi. He focused inward to meet with him.

//"What was THAT all about!? You weren't serious were you? Because you're scaring me. I'm not doing ANYthing with him, especially not of that nature! And I do NOT want my first time to be with the likes of him!"//

/"Don't worry Yugi. Nothing's going to come of it. I just had to be overly obvious since Seto didn't pick up on my other suggestive hints. It was just fulfillment of a bet with Mai. And I have no intention of allowing your _first_ to be with anyone you wouldn't want it to be with. That decision is solely yours."/ Yami replied as Yugi's questions were satisfied and he returned to deep within the Puzzle.

"Well now. I guess I won't be teaming up with Kaiba anytime soon." Yami replied to the others.

"I bet the first time Kaiba sees you he's gonna try to deck you for this incident." Tristan mentioned.

"Or maybe it'll just be a smooth slap across the face, eh Yami? I mean, who really did wear the skirt or dress back then?" Joey joked.

Yami gave him a death glare. In actuality, both did since that was the common attire of all in Egypt during ancient times. But Joey didn't need to know that.

"Okay now that all that fun is over, I have one last fulfillment to complete. How about we all decide where we want lunch? It's my treat." Mai replied. She had Joey and Tristan's interest almost immediately.

While Mai, Joey, and Tristan were discussing food, Tea couldn't help but replay the recent events. She wondered about Yami. There was so much they didn't know about him, so much they needed to know, and so much, they would probably never know. She often found herself wondering how her heart wanted him. When rationalizing it all, it seemed pretty unlikely and freakish. How can an attractive teenage girl develop a crush first on a mere voice, and then a guy, who was actually a dead person, who was once a king, who lived over 3000 years ago, who didn't even know who he was, who resided within an old Egyptian artifact, who had a near double in the form of her best friend, who...Tea interrupted her own thoughts. She could feel Yami's curious stare.

He flipped her a coin. Specifically, a penny. "What's this for?"

"As the saying goes, a penny for your thoughts?" Yami replied softly, his voice hinting at deep concern.

A small smile formed upon her lips. The ever astute king picked up on her being deeply locked in her own thoughts. Unlike most males, including Yugi, this pharaoh seemed cabable of reading and understanding female mannerisms and behaviors. She didn't want to know how or why he developed these abilities, but it was a nice change from the norm even if did force her to keep on guard with her own emotions and thoughts. Oftentimes, she forgot and lowered her guard. Yami sniffed right through her carelessness this time.

"Oh nothing Yami, you shouldn't worry. Something out the window just caught my eye and caused me to reminisce." Tea lied. But it gave just enough fact to slide by Yami's mental radar. The more time she spent with the spirit, the more she learned how he ticked. Even the King of Games had weak points in his character and sharp, tuned in females, like herself, could find them more easily than others,especially if the male was one she happened to have interest in.

The look in Tea's eyes said otherwise, but Yami let it go. It wasn't his place to probe if she didn't feel like telling him.

While Yami and Tea were playing 'stare eyes', the others had finished their conversation and were enjoying the next bit of amusement...them.

Joey's snicker brought both Tea and Yami into the reality of such. Yami's eyes lowered to almost slits as he met Joey's eyes. Friend or not, Joey had a nasty habit of sliding his way into things he didn't belong. It wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that Joey's big mouth tended to intensify moments, often in a bad way.

"Tea's gotta boyfriend." Joey sang, trying to avoid Yami's challenging glare, but Yami wasn't going to let him avoid the issue. He still owed Joey for the night before. But Joey's ignorance was world renown. "So, when should we order the wedding cake eh?" Joey continued, completely unawares.

Even Tristan thought Joey was pushing it just a little too far.

"Joey, do you remember the Shadow Realm's graveyard?"

Joey said nothing. He knew where it was going. Perhaps he was pushing this guy just a bit too far. Unlike Yugi, Yami had a bite. But even Yami was a friend. Joey figured it had to be a bluff, but with the Game King, it was always impossible to tell. "Ooooh, the creepy dark place of cards." he beckoned to try and call Yami's bluff, if it was one.

Yami continued with an eerie grin. "Perhaps you'd like an express ticket back there? I hear the stench there is strong this time of year." Yami replied as the symbollic third eye appeared briefly upon his forehead.

Nothing stopped Joey dead in his tracks faster than the threat of experiencing more creepy, icky, gooey things. And this particular guy had the ability to send him to such a place. Joey wasn't stupid enough to press his luck with the pharaoh. It was much easier (and more fun) to toy with Yugi. Yami was just too unpredictable to push too far.

Unfortunately for Joey, Yami wasn't feeling overly forgiving today. He disliked being placed in embarrassing situations and even worse, he didn't like it when a lady was drawn into it as well. Of course, Yami wasn't going to send a friend to the Shadow Realm, but he WAS going to make sure Joey learned when it was okay to tease and when it wasn't, especially when it dealt with a lady. And being the King of Games, Yami had just the thing for his ill-mannered friend. A challenge that Joey would think could be an easy win and underestimate the Game King completely.

"Joey, are you famililar with the story about the tortoise and the hare?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It pertains to a challenge I'm about to give you. Are you up to it?"

"This is gonna be some sort of punishment ain't it?"

"Only if you make it to be. So you in?"

"I've never backed out of a challenge."

"Neither have I."

"So name it."

Yami led Joey to the window and pointed to the Strip. "A race."

"A race eh? How and where?"

"How--by human power only. Where--from here to five different hotel-casinos and back again. But, there's a catch."

"As usual, go on."

"We must visit five hotel gift shops and buy a gift in each. You are buying for Mai. I am buying for Tea." Yami replied as he handed Joey a fifty dollar bill. "Can't go over that amount. So, it's a little less than ten dollars per hotel. Each gift much have the hotel's name upon it. This way, we can each verify our entrance into five hotels. Sound fair?"

"I'm in. I know for a fact, Yugi's body can't run that far."

"Who's said anything about Yugi's body running."

"But you said human power."

"Yes I did."

"So, wha--, hey wait, how are we gonna know if either of us cheated? You know, like a cab or somethin'?"

"Because Joey, the minimum in the hotel gift shops for an item with their logo on it is eight dollars."

"Dang Yug--I mean Yami. That's harsh."

"But it works out nicely."

"I suppose. Okay, let's begin then."

"So be it. Ladies, if you'll excuse us. I'll return in roughly an hour."

"An hour!? Are you nuts!? It'll take that body you're sharin' an hour just to get half way down that road."

"Then you should have it easy Joey."

"Nnnyah, I don't trust you. You have something planned. You never slight yourself in a game."

"Only time will tell Joey. Ladies, will you give us the go?"

Mai and Tea walked to the door and would open it when ready. As Joey and Yami made ready, Yami gave a thumbs up to Joey and some words of encouragement...or rather discouragement.

"Hey Joey--to each his own."

It sent quivers down Joey's spine. That was EXACTLY what Yami had said the night before when he was a bit upset. The dang ancient king had something planned and it probably wasn't going to be something Joey would enjoy.

Seconds later, the two girls parted way and revealed the open door. The two young men charged for the door at the same time and hit the opening at the same time. They slammed to a halt at the opening having jammed each other at it. They were stuck facing each other in a rather close position.

"Ugghhh...so you DO swing that way eh pharaoh?" Joey mocked.

"To each his own Joey. To each his own." Yami trailed with a grin as he slithered his way downward.

"I always knew you loved me and not Kaiba." Joey teased as Yami's face was reaching a certain area on Joey.

Yami said nothing. He continued his way downward as Joey suddenly realized what he was doing and repositioned a leg to block Yami's path. "I'm not that stupid Yami. You're not taking the low road."

Mai and Tea shook their heads and laughed. Not even out of the apartment and the two were already locked in combat. Both figured that at this rate, by the time the guys finish their little tiff, it would be dinner rather than lunch that Mai would be treating them to. Losing their own patience in their little spat at the door, Mai and Tea winked at each other and approached them. Neither Joey nor Yami noticed their approach. They were too busy blocking and ducking each other's motions.

With a giggle of anticipated fun, both Tea and Mai found their mark and gave the two guys good swift kicks in their butts. The unexpected motion sent both young men sprawling onto the front porch.

Both guys turned their stunned gazes to the two ladies standing in the doorway giggling. Yami flashed Tea a quick glare, but changed it to a smirk before regaining his footing and brushing himself off. Without a word to them, both stood and dashed onto the road. The race had begun.

"That felt good. I've never kicked a king before." Tea laughed though she was stupified by Yami's expressions after. She wondered about if Yami would seek retribution or if he'd realize that it was just a fun little game that young males and females often played upon each other as a show of affection.

"I'm sure many a king needed a good kicking all through history. You finally caught up to one. Many royal mother spirits are probably thanking you right now and hailing you as 'woman who has power over kings"

"Hey, I guess you're right. Heheh, King of Games watch out.You've met your match!" Tea hailed as she planted a foot on the banister and raised an arm in conquering fashion.

As the ladies giggled, the two young men continued on their race. Yami was already strategizing while Joey was using his height and more athletic abilities to good use. He was many strides ahead of Yami. When he looked back, Yami was gone. Joey smirked. This would be an easy win.

_to be continued..._


	8. Craps8

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note; I slightly revised the chapter before this (ch.7). No major changes, just some small additions of detail I forgot to address prior to uploading that chapter. So you may wish to re-read that chapter before going on to the one below. ;)

**Aww, Craps! Part 8**

Tristan found himself in an awkward position. He just watched two females 'evict' two males. He was the last. He needed to buy himself some time while avoiding the hen nest.

"Uh, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to the hotel for something. I'll return in about an hour." Tristan replied as he quickly darted out of the home. Mai and Tea had yet another power laugh.

Joey sped into the nearest casino. His strategy was a basic, speed favoring one. He would hit the first five hotels he could easily access as the ran straight down the main Strip then finish the race on a straight, uninterrupted run back to Mai's home. His first was the Rio, a hotel-casino that was completely lit in colorful neon lights on its exterior. Entering, he'd get his first little gift and be off again in no time. He only needed to locate the gift shop.

Meanwhile, Yami had a different approach. He would run some distance first and at an arc from the end destination. He'd use alleys, sideways, and other pathways off the main roads. This way he could avoid crowds, traffic, and most likely Joey. The arc he chose gave him the Luxor as his first hotel destination. It would then align the Excalibur, NewYork, NewYork, Harrah's, and the Venetian before giving him a straight line back to Mai's apartment. In all, the hotel search would just barely encompass a block and best yet, he'd already been in a couple of these hotels already so he knew exactly where the gift shops were located.

Joey was going in circles as he tried to follow the signs on the hotel walls. He'd seen the gift shop sign and thought he'd found it, but it turned out to be some business fax office. He had to backpeddal, find the sign, and try again. Perhaps this little race was easier said than done. Perhaps his simple plan wasn't so simple.   
*Why can't I just get her flowers! I mean, it's what I really want to give her. I don't know why she kissed me, but it sent fire into my heart. Course I couldn't let the others know that. They'd take me as some sappy geek.* Joey thought as he coursed the halls once again. He'd already spotted several flower sellers, but they didn't exactly stamp the hotel name on flowers and, well, Joey didn't want to be caught dead running around with cutesy little flowers.

Elsewhere, Yami had already completed two hotel visits. At the Luxor, he bought a pendant of a black pyramid, the Luxor itself with name imprinted upon it. At the Excalibur, he found a bracelet with a small excalibur sword and name. En route to the next hotel, he ran into a band of teens playing Duel Monsters in an alley. He couldn't resist a quick look. He was always drawn to Duel Monsters.

"Hello." Yami said gently, as the look of curiousity lit his eyes.

The four boys, roughly twelve years old halted their game to see who had greeted them. One's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Y-y-y-you're Yugi Motou the WORLD CHAMPION?!" the boy said as the others gasped in awe as they too suddenly recognized the young man.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that."

"Oh man, this is so awesome! I mean, it's Yugi and he's at OUR game." another said.

Pressed for time, Yami couldn't stay and chat for long. "I must be going. I was just curious as I passed through here."

"Hey, before you leave, could you sign one of my cards?"

"Mine too." each of the other three said while thumbing through their decks. Yami reached for the four cards and marker offered to him. He looked over the four cards as he signed them. They were lower monsters that likely never saw play. *Smart players. They know that, even in a spontaneous situation, that monster choice is vital. They can't waste a useful monster on a mere signature.* He thought as he signed Yugi's name across the description area of a Basic Insect, a Meda Bat, a Petit Dragon, and a Science Soldier.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He had three hotels left. "Hey, would you four like to help me in a quest?"

"Wow, would we!"

"How familiar are you with those two hotels?"

"We all live here. We just got out of school a little while ago. We've been in all these places a hundred times!" one of the boys answered.

"I need to buy gifts with the hotel's name on each. Two of you go to that hotel and buy a keychain. The other two of you go over to that one there and buy one of those souvenier magnets." Yami pointed as he handed each duo some money. "Whatever's left in change, keep." Meet me back here in ten minutes." Yami replied as he thought about it. * I didn't say anything about employing other human help. And they're still using human power.*

"Cool, this'll be fun! Okay, we'll be back." The group said as the split into partners and took off towards the two hotels Yami directed them to. Yami himself, went to the third and farthest one...the Venetian. Upon entering he suddenly realized a big problem. He had just walked into a major shopping mall. The hotel gift shop was going to be a bit difficult to find!

Meanwhile, Joey was onto his third hotel. From the Rio, he had crossed two highways to Ceasar's Palace. He was fast becoming winded from all the running, but was now on his way to Treasure Island. He had a great plan too. He was going to buy all keychains. He knew every hotel shop would save time by not looking around. Key chains were almost always located near the cash registers. *Heheh, Yami's probably cursing to Ra right now because I bet Yugi's body's energy is nearly gone by now.* Joey thought as he motivated himself to continue onward.

Back at Mai's apartment, the ladies were having a little 'heart-to-heart.'

"So, you think Tristan has a chance with Serenity?"

"I hope so, but he's got competition in Duke."

"It's cute to see two guys compete for a lady. I wish it was the same for me, but then again, I like the selfishness of having just one as well. But enough about me, what about you? I dare say Tea, you've put yourself in quite a bind."

"What do you mean?" Tea said as she felt the heat of a flush form upon her face.

"Well dear, it's probably the weirdest love triangle I've ever seen. Two souls, one body, but both take interest in you. I wonder what will result?"

"I care about both Yugi and Yami. I know I lean more towards Yami, but I also know that it's Yugi in the here and now. Yami may not be here much longer. He's not meant to be here at all. He's a spirit of the past. Dead. Deceased. Part of history."

"You sound as if you are trying to convince yourself of that. C'mon Tea, honestly. I've watched Yugi. He _knows_ you care more about Yami than him eventhough it's the other way around for him. His interest in you is likely more than Yami's."

"You don't know that for sure. Yami showed great interest in me just last night."

"Ah but dear, I know Yami's kind, of sorts. I hang around the wealthy, powerful, popular, high status types all the time. Even dated one. Don't mistake gentlemanly etiquette for love. High status males tend to be more mannerly by upbringing alone."

"But Yami isn't completely like that. I see more than that in him."

"Yami IS a king. As kind as he is, he's still a king. Kings don't have to do anything for anyone. It's the other way around. If a king wants, a king gets. Worse yet, he's a spirit--a ghost, Tea. If he's anything like tales of other ghosts, he main objective is to find his way back."

"Back? To where?"

"Rest. Eternal rest. Exactly what we seek when we die. We certainly don't expect to be roaming around, body-less for who knows how long. It has to be the worse torture a soul could have. Nobody and noplace familiar in the living world and unable to get back to loved ones in the dead world. It's pure cruelty to a soul, perhaps even as bad as hell itself. While Yami may not express this fact, these realities exist for him too. We just make it a little easier for him by being friends to him. Otherwise, he'd want nothing more than to find a way to return to the dead world."

"You sound as if you don't want me and Yami to get together Mai."

"I don't want to see you or Yugi hurt. You said it yourself, Yami is not likely going to be a physical soul here. He's a spirit from the past. He's already lived his life, however short and unfulfilling it was. He died young, but it doesn't mean he can take a new life in our time. Yugi, however, is of our time. Don't overlook someone who may be your true love. Destiny may have something different in mind for you. It's not always what you want it to be."

Tea didn't respond. Mai had brought up the most difficult, complex dilemma Tea had ever faced in her life. And many of the things Mai said were probably quite accurate. Yami could be suffering in his present existence and just not revealing it.Yugi had mentioned several times about the spirit of the puzzle being 'depressed.' She tried not to think about it. And eventhough Mai is a friend, she'd had enough of this particular subject. But, if there was one thing she could learn from the Game King, it was how to shift subjects.

"Hey, do you think Joey and Tristan made it into that topless show they were snickering about this morning?"

"Girl, they didn't even make it past the main doors! I heard about that incident from a friend of mine...a bouncer for those shows. They dressed in employee uniforms, but their immaturity was obvious...the snickering, the drooling, and who knows what else. They just wanted us to_ think _they pulled it off."

Back to the race, Yami wasn't the only one with the idea of utilizing others' assistance. As Joey ran out of the third hotel, he quickly scanned the area for a short cut to the next hotel and ran smack into another person!

"Ey! Watch where ya goin' ya stup--Hey Tristan! What're you doin' here? Small world eh?"

"Nice to see you too Joey. You coulda simply said hello rather than giving me the doggy greeting. I'm surprised you didn't slop my face with your tongue."

"Haha. Look Tris- I don't have time to chat. I gotta get these keychain things. Hey, help me please? I mean, you're on foot and as far as I know, you're human so why dontchya lend a hand eh buddy?"

"Why should I help an inslultin' mutt like you?"

"Cuz you're my friend man."

"Okay, since you put it that way. Give me some money. I'll go to one, you go to the other. We'll meet back here at this exact spot."

"Gotchya." Joey said as he gave Tristan some money and the two dashed off to complete their task.

Meanwhile, the four boys met back up with Yami having completed their tasks.

"Thank you all. I really appreciate all you've done."

"No THANK YOU. I mean, you autographed our cards. You let us do stuff for you. And most of all you talked to us."

Yami shook the boys' hands then departed. He was on his way back to Mai's apartment.

Tristan and Joey had also completed their tasks, met back up, and began their return to Mai's place.

None of them knew that they had basically started their returns with roughly the same distance to go and left at roughly the same time.

So, it was a strange coincidence that all three met up at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn.

"YOU!" Joey said as he recognized the spikey-haired pharaoh.

Yami returned Joey's look as his mind sped faster than the cars on the highway. He knew he couldn't outrun Joey. Joey had both speed and stride. Yami's shorter legs and lack of endurance due to Yugi's 'fitness challenged' body were obvious pitfalls. Yami's only advantage was his mentality. Upon seeing a billboard of scantily clad showgirls, he saw his opening. There were a couple of semi-decently dressed prostitutes standing on the corner of the adjacent street.  
"Look Joey, Tristan--on the other side of the street. Those are showgirls giving autographs."

Immediately Joey and Tristan's hormonally charged bodies reacted to such a temptation. They stared long enough to miss the walk light.

"The desert's warped your mind pharaoh. Those aren't showgirls, those are hookers." Joey said while still looking at the women anyway.

"Uh Joey?"

"Yeah Tris?"

"You're talking to dead air. Yami's on the other side of the road waving good-bye to us."

"Wha!?" Joey exclaimed as he watched the sly king lengthen his lead. Joey tried to dodge cars Frogger style, but ended up returning to the curb and waiting for the light. "American drivers...have they no respect!? Slow down! You could kill someone!"

"Joey, they have the right-a-way when the light is green. I sure hope you never get a driver's license." Tristan murmured as he held his friend by the shirt collar to keep him from darting recklessly back into the traffic screaming by.

On the other side of the street Yami was making headway as best as he could. But as he feared, he was fast becoming winded. /Partner, you really need to take physical education more seriously./

//Don't start with the lecture Yami.//

/Fine. We'll discuss this another time. Meanwhile, I've got to find a way to stay ahead of Joey./

//That's what that cunning brain of yours is for right, _King of Games.// _Yugi shot back sarcastically.

Yami half chuckled and half coughed. Yugi was indeed becoming everything he was destined to be with perhaps a few things added on the side. But that wasn't going to help him now and Joey likely wouldn't be duped a second time in such short time. As he ran down a more residential street, he heard dogs barking and trying to leap out of their chains. This gave Yami his next idea, but he'd use it only as a last resort. For now, he'd continue on and try to use the shortest, most direct path to Mai's house with what little head start he had.

By now, Joey and Tristan had made their way across the street. Joey was furious at falling for such a stupid trick and his adreneline was pumping his heart extra fast. This made him run faster and not feel the effects of running so hard. He was gaining ground on the ancient king quickly. Even Tristan was having trouble keeping up with his best friend and he had the freshest legs of any of them.

"Go on Joey! I'll meet you back at Mai's." Tristan yelled as he flagged down a taxi cab. He didn't want his best friend to be slowed up so he opted to let Joey go on his own.

Moments later, Yami could hear Joey's ranting from roughly a block away. For once he was thankful of the boy's loud mouth. Without a glance back, Yami began cutting through yards, hurdling bushes, and other feats Yugi could only dream of. Though still short, Yami had a bit more height and skill in the physical sense. He was falling short distance and speed wise due to having to use Yugi's heart and lungs, but Yami did have his own height and agility. Joey would likely see Yami taking short cuts and would also follow a similar path if only to counter Yami's moves. The once king knew this tactic of Joey's well. Their dueling strategies often reflected into other areas of life as well.

As Yami lept from a bush into another yard he assumed the dog he heard was leashed. He was wrong. Neither he nor Yugi had much experience with dogs aside from the occasional Joey-dog. The Game King began to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew as a huge muscular dog bolted straight towards him with teeth bared. For a fleeting moment, Yami thought about sending the dog to the Shadow Realm, but then again, it was he who was violating the dog's turf, not the other way around. Besides, this dog's name could be Fluffy, a kind, gentle dog to its family who was merely protecting them from intruders. Yami altered course and launched himself onto and over the next fence he saw. He slammed into the bushes in the next yard with a thud.

Joey had indeed saw Yami leaping fences and cutting through yards. Trespassing was illegal and the fact that the Game King was doing such baffled Joey somewhat, but then again, Yami wasn't as innocent as Yugi. Joey was no innocent either. He followed suit, taking a slightly different path, one he hoped would be slightly shorter though tried to avoid as many yards as possible. It was exactly what Yami wanted him to do. Joey's path would take him closer to bigger, badder doggies.

As Yami cleared the yard, he ran for the sidewalk. He was trying to avoid treading into yards as much as possible as well. He knew it was likely illegal to tred on others' territory.

"Heheh, I've got ya now!" Joey yelled as he once again had Yami within his line of sight. Yami heard him and cut into the next yard. He slipped between two garages and as he looked back to get a visual on Joey he suddenly had a falling feeling. At the same time, he felt water. He had fallen into an inground pool. With a slight curse to himself for his carelessness, Yami swam to the nearest ledge and heaved himself out. But now, he was not a happy pharaoh. He hated being in wet clothes. But he hated losing evenmore, so he ignored his discomfort and continued onward. He could see Mai's home.

Joey heard the splash and lost sight of Yami at the same time. He could only guess that the King of Games was now royally wet. He slowed up slightly to make sure his friend was okay. As he saw the sopping pharaoh crawl out of the pool, Joey began laughing. Yami was quite a sight when he did something unexpected to himself. It's very hard to run and laugh at the same time and Joey found that out the hard way. The blonde-haired teen stumbled over himself. As he tried to recover his balance, he tripped into a couple of garbage cans full of garbage on the side of the road. He body slammed the cans with a loud bang.

Now it was Yami's turn to stop and look. He saw a couple of legs hanging awkwardly upward in a pile of trash. The sneakers on the legs revealed that it was indeed Joey. For a moment,Yami thought about going over and helping his friend out, but upon seeing Joey right himself and begin cursing at the offending cans of garbage, he thought otherwise. It was best to not squander good fortune. He continued on his course.

Joey lept onto his feet and shook off the still clinging bits of trash. The rest flew off him as he broke into a fast run.   
"I'm gaining Yami!" Joey yelled as he once again had the Game King in his sights.

Yami heard Joey but didn't look back. He could see Mai's home and that's all he wanted to focus on. With a sharp cut across one more yard, he'd have a direct line to Mai's. As he entered the grassy yard, his feet slid out from under him. He fell to the grassy ground belly first.  
"CRAP!" Yami yelled in frustration as he regained his footing. He found using english slang words rather suitable for situations such as this. He had lost all his momentum and speed. It would take energy his body didn't have to regain it again. Joey was gaining at an alarming rate.

Yami was in the back yard as Joey reached the front yard Yami had just slipped in.

"Heheheh, that's exactly what you slipped in your highness!" Joey said as he fought the urge to laugh too hard. He didn't need to trip up again, not when he was this close.

Once again, Joey's loud mouth attracted attention. Mai, Tea, and the newly arrived Tristan heard Joey's ranting and made their way to the front porch to see the action coming towards them.

Yami could see the trio step onto the porch. He was that close! He could hear Joey's steps behind him. He was also THAT close! With renewed effort to win, Yami summoned up every last ounce of energy he could get from his exhausted body.

"Oh no you don't." Joey said as he noticed Yami trying to put some distance between them.

Yami tried to hurdle a small bush as he reached the last street crossing. The momentum he would gain in the air would help his forward speed. But his tired body rebelled against his mind. It would have none of it. Yami's leap fell short of clearing the bush. He fell onto it but rather than allowing it to stop his motion, he tucked and rolled out of the shrubbery and regained his footing. He looked as if he were a soldier hitting the ground then peeling up to continue a charge. Rather than gaining a second, Yami lost one. Lady Luck was with Joey as well.

Joey was hot on Yami's heels when they reached Mai's yard. His longer stride was closing the gap with every step. As they drew closer, the trio on the porch noticed that their two friends did not fare well in their journey. They were muddied, stained, and the stench of trash could be smelt.

Joey and Yami stumbled and crashed onto the porch at the same time. Neither had enough energy to stand. They sat panting while the ladies inspected the two duelers.

"What have you two gotten yourselves into?" Mai asked. Joey was covered in stinky mud, tomato sauce, and other garbage goodies. And the once meticulate, proud pharaoh didn't look much better. He was completely wet with mud and grass stains everywhere. His once defiant spikes of hair drooped slightly as water, grass, and mud weighed them down. "EEeeww, okay neither of you are allowed inside until you are hosed off. Then you will each take a shower because neither of you smell like roses." Mai said as she shook her head in disbelief. She expected as much from Joey, but the mighty ancient king whose swuave properness rarely faded, it was an interesting surprise. Now Mai was curious as to what Tea was thinking of the young man she seemingly worshipped with her heart.

"Yami, what have you done?" Tea said while in the back of her mind she felt as though she was her mother scolding a child.

Yami looked at her with amused eyes. This was a rare occasion where he could let someone he cared about see him for his true self. Although he had no memory, he knew he was a king and his regalness prevailed in his behavior and actions. But deep down, he always felt a playful stir and wanted to be like any other his age. At times, he envied Joey and the others. For a once pharaoh, whose status and rank prevailed over age or desire, acting immature and playful was usually only exhibited in dreams.

"I can't believe you two!" Tea scolded as she kneeled down to Yami. He felt sheepish, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He leaned back as Tea leaned forward towards him. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but it was stirring him on the inside. "And Yugi will have a cow if you don't clean this off." Tea remarked as she pried a piece of turf grass from the eye of the Millenium Puzzle.

Not interested in the same things the ladies were, Tristan was interested in the outcome of the race.   
"So who won?!"

Yami and Joey both looked at one another. They were both so focused on Mai's place that neither had paid attention to who set foot on the porch first. It was Tristan, the third party who would have to be the referee.

"Okay, did both of you get five different items from five different hotels?" Tristan asked.

Both Yami and Joey dug into their pockets for the items and presented them to their respective ladies for inspection.

"Five keychains Joey? Ooh, that's original. But thanks Joe." Mai said with a wink as she pulled out one keychain after another.

Tea found that Yami had thought more about it. She had a necklace, bracelet, keychain, magnet, and pin.

"Thank you Yami. Now I don't have to do much hunting myself."

"Well I guess both met the five item qualification. So, who arrived here first? This is the question."

But after a few minutes, nobody could answer that.

"So, we have to come up with a tie-breaker? Somebody HAS to win right?" Tristan remarked.

"I didn't do that for nuthin'." Joey remarked.

Both Yami and Joey looked at one another and replied at the same time. "DUEL!"

"Whoa, you two get cleaned up first." Mai said as she snagged Joey's deck from his upraised hand. Tea already had Yugi's since Yami gave it to her for safe keeping prior to the race.

Joey ran for the hose while Yami calmly and quietly followed. As he did so, he peeled off his shirt. Though it was Yugi's body, Yami's shown on the outside. He was thin, but smooth muscles bulged when flexed. His chest rippled slightly and the sun glazed his darkened skin tones enhancing the representation of a living son of Ra. Tea's heart skipped a beat as her eyes seemingly saw everything in slow motion.

Mai chuckled. "Oh girl, you really DO have it bad don't ya?"

This shook Tea out of her stupor. But still, her eyes never wavered.

"LOOK OUT PHARAOH!" Joey yelled as he aimed the hose directly at Yami, who wasn't expecting it. The cold water hit him directly in the chest. While normally this would infuriate him, he was slowly getting used to the antics teenagers played. When they played them upon him, it made him feel more like one of them. Sometimes he felt up to them and tolerated them, like now, and sometimes he made them pay. It was yet another kingly attribute of his.

Yami swiftly ducked and grabbed a portion of the hose. He bent it causing the water to stop on Joey's end.

"HEY!" Joey whined as the water dribbled to a stop.

"Give me the hose Joey." Yami asked calmly.

"You can't handle the hose!" Joey said as he simulated a line from one of his favorite movies.

"The hose Joey."

"Nope."

Yami closed his eyes and smirked. "So be it. You were warned."

"Warned? About what?"

While they were conversing, Yami had snaked portions of the hose into position. With a quick jerk, the hose tightened its noose around one of Joey's legs. A second jerk flipped Joey's leg out from under him. He splatted on his ass with a thump. "That." Yami said as he untanged the hose from Joey's leg and took possession of the entire thing.

"Why you!"

Yami ignored him and hosed himself off. He took particular care to clean the Millenium Puzzle. He didn't want to play games with Joey this time. He wanted to return to the ladies. With a grin, he tossed the hose back to Joey and departed. Mai had found them both clean t-shirts to wear. She always had a collection of promo shirts from the casino she worked at and most were too big and too masculine looking for her own tastes. She usually just kept a stash of them to use for rags and so forth.

Yami took a nice hot shower and was out just as Joey was ready to go in. Once all were clean and had settled down (mainly Joey), the group gathered at the kitchen table. It was time to duel! 

"Let's make this interesting. You two know your decks extremely well. So, let's change this a little. We all have decks so, each of us will use a number to represent our deck. You two will draw a piece of paper with one of those numbers on it. That will be the deck you use." Mai suggested. Both Yami and Joey nodded in agreement. It would be a refreshing and challenging change from the norm. 

"Since this is a gaming city, let's offer a prize. Winner gets not only bragging rights to that race, but an exclusive date with either Tea or myself. Do you agree Tea?" Mai replied with a wink. The King of Games rarely, if ever lost a Duel Monsters game. Both ladies knew it. Joey was good, but Yami was the master.

"I agree." Tea replied softly.

"Well boys?"

"Can the winner have both of you?"

"JOEY!"

"Hey, I had to try. I agree. How about you Yami?"

Yami nodded.

"Okay, there's five of us here so Yugi's deck is one, Joey's two, Tristan's three, Tea's four, and mine is five." Mai said as she grabbed a few slips of paper and numbered them. She then folded, tossed, and shook the pieces of paper in a hat.

"Joey, you draw first." Yami suggested as Mai brought the hat to them.

"If you say so." Joey said as he reached in a grabbed a piece of paper. Opening it, it was the number one. Joey would duel with Yugi's deck! "Oh, you're really in for it now pharaoh." Joey snickered. Lady Luck really did like him!

Yami drew a number. "Four." Yami said. He would have to duel with Tea's deck. Tea didn't duel very often and her deck was definitely not of the same caliber as Joey's or his own. This would indeed be a challenge for the Game King.

All was ready. A chivalrous game of Duel Monsters was about to manifest. A battle for an evening out with a lady with their choice. Yami didn't quite get the opportunity to teach Joey a lesson in the race, but perhaps this opportunity would suffice. Problem was, he'd have to humiliate his own deck to do so!

_to be continued..._


	9. Craps9

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note: In the chapter below, I am NOT going to write the duel with specific play-for-play. I do understand the game, but I do not know ALL the cards exact from Yugi's or Tea's deck so therefore, I cannot write the exact cards used. I will, however, guess a few that would work well for my plot. They may or may not actually exist in the character's deck.

**Aww, Craps! Part 9**

Tea handed Yami her deck. Quickly, Yami looked through it. He wanted to be as familiar with every card as possible. Tea's deck was quite weak in monsters, magic, and traps. But what she did have was a balanced deck that could pull off some decent and deadly combos. He had to know every card though if he was going to set up his opponent for a combo attack.

Tea also handed Yugi's deck to Joey. On a piece of paper, Mai jotted down 4000 points for each duelist.

"Well Black Maggie, looks like you're workin' for me." Joey snickered as he looked at the Black Magician card.

Yami twitched slightly. The Dark Magician was one of his soul cards. The other was the fuzzy and lifesaving Kuriboh. He didn't like them being used against him. But, he had a plan. They may not be used against him if Tea's magic and trap cards worked properly. Actually, if Tea's cards worked properly, Yami could beat his own deck in less than five turns.He knew all the weak points of his deck. Joey didn't since both Yugi and Yami covered those weak points when dueling. Tea's deck had definite potential. It merely needed a bit more tweaking, but as is, the Game King still stood a chance.

"DUEL!" both duelists announced simultaneously.

"You may have the honor of going first Joey." Yami replied as he drew his initial five cards.

"Oh thanks...I think." Joey remarked as he looked over his first five cards and drew his next card. As Yami guessed, Joey laid a monster in face-down defense while also placing a facedown card in the magic/trap zone. It was the standard move for a duelist having to go first.

Yami looked over his cards carefully. Joey wasn't to be taken lightly despite his goofy, unorthodox methods of dueling. Joey could act as if he made a stupid beginner's mistake and then burn you once the other duelist became overconfident of victory. Yami eyed Joey as he matched Joey's move exactly. Two face-down cards were placed, one a monster, the other a magic or trap. "Joey, I WILL best you in just a few turns."

"Ah, you're just trying to psyche me out. I'm not fallin' for it. I know you as well as you know me."

"Do you? You know YUGI--not me."

"Na-well, hey, you're just messin' with my head now! Shush. It's my move."

The ancient ruler of Egypt regarded his opponent with amusement. He WAS messing with Joey's head. He had to. If he threw Joey off his train of thought, Joey would make a mistake. Mistakes never went unpunished whenever Yami was dueling and usually led to Yami's victory.

Joey looked at Yami's cards on the table. Joey was right back to having to make the first move. He drew a card, getting a strong four-star monster. He'd have to entice the pharaoh into attacking. Joey knew one thing for certain about the once-king and it was the fact that Yami rarely played conservatively for long. Joey placed the recently acquired monster face-up in attack mode but did NOT attack Yami's face down monster. He also added another face-down card in the magic/trap zone. But the question that haunted the firey teen was that by not attacking, was he committing a mistake and falling into the pharaoh's tactical trap? He'd know soon enough.

Mai wanted to thwap the teen in the back of the head! To her, it seemed like Joey commited a classic mistake. Against the King of Games, this was unpardonable! But, she respected Joey and the game play of duelists so she only thwapped in his head mentally.

It was Yami's turn once again. Yami drew a card and mentally winced. Tea's deck was indeed weak on the monster side and the combos he wanted weren't quite ready yet. The monsters in his hand weren't strong enough to beat Joey's face-up monster. Joey was playing very conservatively and this was the open door Yami needed if only he could draw the right cards at the right time. He thought briefly about one of his powers, the ability to shuffle cards unnoticeably with just his mind, but Joey was a true duelist, using extra powers wouldn't be honorable. With a brief scowl, Yami placed another monster in face-down defensive position as well as another card in the magic/trap zone and awaited Joey's next turn.

Now Joey was worried. Yami rarely resisted an open attack. But then again, Yami wasn't playing with his own deck. He was playing against it. Joey was somewhat familiar with Tea's deck, but hadn't played against it since his second place win at Duelist Kingdom. Only Tristan and perhaps Yugi had played Tea's deck recently. But one thing Joey was confident in was the abilities of Yugi's deck and this time that deck was in his control.

With two monsters on his field, Joey was ready to play Yugi's own cards against him. For some reason, Lady Luck liked Joey even with Yugi's deck! But, Joey wanted to see the pharaoh squirm, if that was possible. After completing his draw phase, Joey placed yet another monster face down and ended his turn. He did not attack.

Now Yami was baffled! Without saying a word, Yami grabbed Joey's drinking glass and sniffed it. Nope, no alcohol. He returned the drinking glass to the table and continued with the game. He drew a card, glanced at it and placed it in his hand. Yami looked at Joey again, trying to decipher the teen's thought patterns by reading his facial expressions. But, Joey retained his ever present goofy grin. In his eyes, however, was the determination of a gamer. Yami had to be cautious. Joey apparently had something up his sleeve and Yami had a feeling that he wasn't going to be nice to him. "I'm sacrificing this monster in place of this and end my turn." Yami said as he traded a face down defensive monster for a new, obviously stronger one.

"Is that all you got?" Joey taunted. For some really odd reason, the mighty pharaoh was down on his luck. Joey had never seen the ancient ruler have so much difficulty in anything, especially in a single day! Perhaps Vegas' gaming atmosphere was negating the Game King's usual good fortune. Joey drew a card and looked over his hand. "Well, pharaoh, hmm, time to do some damage to that royal butt of yours. Let's see, I'll sack these two monsters here for the Dark Magician and uh, well, get rid of that other face down card of yours."

Yami smirked and flipped a trap card over. It negated Joey's attack.

"Okay, maybe not." Joey muttered. "I end my turn."

Yami drew a card and smirked. He had a good combo, but it would mean he would have to destroy his own Dark Magician-his loyal servant. As he looked at his hand again, he suddenly realized, he could turn the tide with just one card. He didn't know Tea had it in her deck! It was a very powerful and very rare card! He'd ask her about it later. Again, it would destroy his favorite card, but at this point, it was necessary. He had a plan and it would set forth a greater combo yet.

"I play this magic card first." Yami replied as he placed the rare magic card face up onto the field.

"Wha, no way--where'd she get THAT card!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Follow through Joey." Yami replied. Joey groaned and wiped the monsters from his side of the playing field into the graveyard. The card was Rageki.

Once Joey had performed the card's effects, Yami prepared his next play. "Now, I play this magic card and reborn my Dark Magician to MY side of the field in attack mode." Yami said as he flipped Monster Reborn.

Joey groaned again and handed Yami the Dark Magician.

"And I'm not through yet Joey. To complete this in one single turn, the Dark Magician attacks you directly as well as this monster." Yami replied as he flipped one of his defensive monsters to offensive. The defensive monster he flipped had an attack of 1500. The total was 4000. "You are out of life points Joey."

"WHA! Aw man no way! By Tea's deck, how in the!?" Joey whined as Tristan turned his head away and the girls giggled.

"Did you think I was bluffing? I said I'd best you in just a few turns."

"Yeah, well, I guess that shows that THIS deck needs more work." Joey teased as he mock pouted and returned Yugi's deck to Yami.

Yami stacked Tea's deck and returned it to her. But as she reached for it, he held it firm and flipped up the top card. It was the Rageki. "So Tea, how did you come by this card?" Yami asked, while a small smile and amused eyes gave him a dashing charm that humbled even the strongest of ladies.

Tea blushed. She had forgotten about that card. "Uh, I well, uh, you don't really want to know." she stumbled as the red in her face darkend. It attracted the attention of the others now.

"Do tell." Mai prodded.

Tea sent her a death stare, but it was useless. Yami's own stare was breaking her down. He nodded slightly as his way of asking her to continue as well. She couldn't resist a request from a king could she?

"It was at the dance camp I attended last summer. There was a boys baseball camp nearby. Most of the boys were just a couple of years younger than us."

"You didn't--" Tristan said as he tried to guess ahead of Tea's story.

"No I didn't Tristan." Tea remarked, getting the hint of where Tristan was trying to take it. "Well, not exactly."

Yami tilted his head slightly out of amused curiousity. Yugi would be lost in the vague word play his friends were conversing in, but Yami understood it well and it was getting juicy. Innocent little Tea caught in a juicy story was intriguing to say the least.

"Well, as we were hiking one day, we spotted a group of boys playing Duel Monsters. I watched this one boy play a magic card that changed the course of the duel. I was curious so I waved off the other girls and approached the group of boys. Naturally, the younger boys were drooling as I approached. I asked the one boy if he'd like to go for a walk with me alone beside the lake. He nodded like a zombie. We talked about Duel Monsters and I asked him about that magic card he'd just used. He showed me it and told me how rare it was. I asked if he was willing to trade for it. He hesitated, but I had noticed a bargaining point. His eyes were continuously locked on my, well uh--"

"HOOTERS!" Joey and Tristan filled in simultaneously as they both seemed more attentive to Tea's story than any lesson even given in a class.

"Yes Joey. Anyway, I asked him if he'd like to get a peek at them in exchange for that card. He eagerly agreed. And that's how I got this card. I hid it from you all because I didn't want to tell that story. I was a embarrassed by what I did." Tea finished with a complete blush. Her eyes locked on Yami's. She was curious about his reaction to her story.

"Ah, I see." Yami replied quietly with very little reaction at all.

*Is he disappointed in me?* Tea thought in response to Yami's reaction.

"Hey Tea, I'll trade you a card for a look." Joey joked.

"Yeah me too!" Tristan added.

Mai slid up beside Joey. "Oh, is that how it is? You'd rather see Tea's than say, mine?" she whispered seductively in Joey's ear.

Joey's face was enveloped in a heated flush. "No, it's not like that. I mean, hey wait, are you offerin?"

"Don't press your luck bowser boy." Mai teased as she tapped him on the nose and opted to change the subject. "So, your Highness, whom will the lucky lady be?"

Yami regarded both ladies without a hint of expression. In a brief moment, Yami spoke. "I have a request instead. Tea, may I speak with you alone?"

Tea nodded and followed Yami to the front porch. "What is it Yami?"

"If it is okay with you, I wish Yugi to accompany you this time. He hasn't had much use of his own body since we've been here and he'd really appreciate it. And I myself, could use a little rest."

Inwardly, Yugi was screaming at Yami. He coudln't believe that a trick he once played on the pharaoh was now being played upon himself. Yami was setting HIM up on a date this time!

"Sure. I think that would be a wonderful idea." Tea replied. To herself, she was a little disappointed that Yami wasn't going to accompany her, but his reasons made plenty of sense. Besides, she missed Yugi a little anyway. Yugi had indeed been overshadowed since they had landed in Vegas.

"Then it's settled. He'll accompany you for the rest of the day. Lets return to the others and inform them." Yami replied as he led Tea back inside. As he pushed the door inward, it thumped against something and stuck. Yami signalled for Tea to step back as he lunged forward at the door, using his weight and forward motion to pry the door open.

"OWWWW!"

"Well now, I guess we don't have to tell them afterall." Yami replied as he entered and found Tristan, Joey, and Mai on the floor below him. They had been leaning against the door evesdropping on the conversation occuring on the porch.

"I'm ashamed of you all." Tea remarked as she stepped over them.

Before the two young men could regain their footing, Yami held them each in place by grabbing their necks. Mai and Tea looked on with worry. It was not wise to piss off a king, especially one with devestating magical abilities.

"And for you two, a game." Yami replied with a smirk.

"WH-what're you gonna do to us?" Tristan stammered.

"A simple game." Yami replied as he grabbed both of them by their shirts and tugged them to their feet. "Follow me."

"Do we have a choice?" Joey remarked sarcastically as he and his buddy were dragged into the kitchen.

Yami found a ring of sausage links, snapped it in half and tied one half around each of the boy's necks. The links couldn't be broken by merely tugging on them. 

"What the--"

"The game is simple. Avoid the teeth and don't fall down. Get to the back door, and you will be allowed back inside."

Yami then dragged the two out to the street and whistled. He then darted back onto the porch and locked the door.

The two ladies and Yami watched from the safety of the house as a group of dogs from nowhere came running down the road.

"OH CRAP!" Joey yelled as Tristan began to mutter "Big doggies" over and over.

Yami stepped out onto the porch. For some reason, he felt the dogs had an unfair advantage. "Joey, Tristan--don't look them in the eye and don't run." Yami called out to them.

"Don't run? Are you crazy!? That's a rott and pit bull comin' down the road!" Joey yelled.

"I'm not worried about those Jo. Check out the two dogs coming from behind. A hotdog dog and chihuahua!"

"They're little doggies Tris. They're harmless."

"But Joey...they can't reach the sausages on our necks. But they CAN reach our _other_ sausage."

"YAMI, you get us out of this right now!" Joey yelled.

"You have everything you need to get out of it yourself Joey." Yami called back.

Mai joined Yami on the porch. "Pharaoh, isn't this a little harsh? I mean, they're teenagers, snooping is a habit for them."

"It's more than that Mai. That was the third infraction those two have caused that have either upset Tea, myself, or both of us. This little game will teach them the importance of friendship and teamwork and perhaps to not bother others when they are uninvited."

"How?"

"The sausage links around their necks can be removed, but only if one unties the other. Throw one ring to the front dogs and the other to the rear dogs. It's a simple concept."

"Simple for you perhaps, but this is Joey and Tristan you are talking about. The dogs probably have more combined brain power then those two."

"Awww crap Joey, they're gettin' closer! Think Joey!"

"Me?! What about you?!"

Tristan growled and tried to clear his brain of the fear he was feeling.

The lightbulbs over Joey and Tristan's heads lit at the same time. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Joey asked his best friend.

"Turn around. Hurry!" Tristan said as he sought to untie Joey's sausage necklace. Once he'd freed Joey's, he turned and Joey returned the favor.

"You throw back. I'll throw front." Joey said as they lobbed their sausages. "NOW RUN!"

Joey and Tristan made it safely to the porch and ran inside. Mai and Yami followed behind them.

"That was cruel pharaoh." Joey muttered.

"So was you evesdropping on a private conversation."

Joey sputtered but could not find the right words of retaliation. Yami was right too.

"Look, I will treat you two boys to dinner. Yami (and Yugi...heheh) and Tea will likely want to return to their rooms to prepare for their nice date together." Mai said as food always tempered the heated souls of this bunch.

So, the group split and went their separate ways.

A little later, Yami was in the hotel room preparing Yugi for the upcoming date.

/"I can dress myself Yami. Let me take over."/

"Not yet. I know how you dress yourself. I want you to wear the proper attire for this special occasion partner."

/"I can't believe you're setting me up! How do you know Tea really wants to do this with me. She'd rather be with you."/

"You sell yourself short."

/"I AM short!"/

Yami chuckled despite himself. "That you are, but it is irrelevant. It's not how I meant it Yugi. You doubt yourself far too often. Tea's in a dilemma. I can sense it. Her heart is uncertain. Much like your own."

/"Okay Mr. Psychiatrist, so how do YOU feel about this? About Tea?"/

Yami remained silent. He didn't want to think about himself. 

/"Oh so I see. There IS something you feel about Tea. I'll leave it alone for now since you seem so unwilling to talk, but I now know it's as I suspected."/

"I do not know the destiny of you, Tea, or myself, partner. But, it feels right whenever you and Tea are together. You two might be fated to each other. I do not feel the same when I am with her." Yami replied as he worked with a tie in front of the mirror. Everything was a little short, since it was Yugi's attire, but Yami wanted to make sure that when they changed forms, Yugi would look like a dashing and charming young man.

/"Yami, I HATE ties! Use a bowtie."/

"The tie is more masculine. The bowtie is what a child would wear."

A moment later Yami added a few more accessories to Yugi's ensamble.

/"Earcuffs?! Yami, those are as bad as earrings!"/

"A nice touch. Even Marik wears earrings."

/"Marik is a girly-boy!"/

"Marik attracts girls. He has good fashion sense, like myself."

/"Doesn't mean I will with the same attire."/

"No it doesn't. You need only attract ONE girl and I know how she ticks. She will find you attractive with these additions. It takes a real man to wear jewelry such as this. That's why females are attracted to them. Besides, before we departed from Domino City, you promised me you would wear one outfit of my choosing. Remember?"

Yugi moaned. He was not going to win this one. So, he allowed Yami to prepare him for this unexpected date. Yami dressed his younger partner in a casual black slacks with a royal blue silk shirt. A black dinner jacket and grey tie were added. Yugi looked like he was dressed for a night out at some ritzy nightclub. He would cetainly turn some heads.

In the neighboring room, Tea was busy choosing her own attire. She decided to go a little more conservative than she would with Yami. Yugi was hormonally charged like any teenage boy whereas Yami seemed more mature and in control of such biological behaviors. If she chose the wrong attire, it could be a distraction for Yugi. She chose attire that slightly resembled a tennis outfit--a sky blue sleeveless shirt with a pleated white skirt that was short, but not too short. Earrings and a necklace acentuated the outfit.

Moments later Yami switched places with Yugi and retreated within the Millenium Puzzle for some much needed rest. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. He and his ancient royal partner dueled alike, but they sure didn't have the same fashion sense. But, Yugi did promise Yami that he'd wear something of the pharaoh's choosing. So, this was it. With a heavy sigh, he left the room to meet Tea and go on this 'date' the pharaoh had so generously set up for him.

_to be continued..._


	10. Craps10

all general disclaimers apply

_Author's Note: I've noticed in reviews/comments that some of you may be getting technical or detail-oriented in terms of specifics from the anime/manga (such as heights,etc.). Please don't. This story is fiction meaning I can change whatever I want to suit the needs of my story. I keep true to the series in general, not necessarily in detail. So please take this into account when reading any of my fics. Just enjoy them for what they are rather than nitpicking for what they're not._

For those unfamiliar: 
/ =means Yami is speaking from within 
//=means Yugi is speaking internally 
(This may vary from chapter to chapter depending on who I have dominant in each chapter. But reading the conversations will allow you to figure out who's who easily enough) 

**Aww, Craps! Part 10**

Yugi fiddled outside Tea's hotel room door, hesitating to knock. He was uncomfortable with his clothes and worse yet, this unexpected date.

/Partner, You must knock upon the door if she is to know you are here./

//To use a phrase of yours,Yami, tread cautiously. I also know how to play games.//

Yugi could hear Yami chuckle from within his soul room. But, the pharaoh heeded his partner's warning and remained silent. He himself was training Yugi afterall. It was wisest to avoid challenging such a threat...even for a master of them.

With a deep sigh of nervousness, Yugi gathered up his courage and knocked upon Tea's door.

Tea answered with a gentle smile. She could tell her usually shy Yugi was struggling with himself...and this did not include the potential prodding from the ancient pharaoh in the puzzle. "Hello Yugi. My, my, you look very dashing." Tea complimented.

Yugi blushed as he usually did when he was the subject of a conversation. But, his hormones took in the view of the young lady standing before him. Dressed in a form-fitting sleeveless black evening gown that had subtle glisten to it and a rather high slit along the side of one leg, Tea registered unusually high on Yugi's hormonal scale. "Y-you look--"

/Simply ravishing./ Yami said from within the soul room. He wasn't about to retreat fully until he knew Yugi was totally committed to the date first.

Yugi shrugged off the phrase from the pharaoh though those words were indeed fitting. "Tea, you look very _beautiful_." Yugi managed to choke out.

"Thank you Yugi. I've been wanting to wear this dress. I just never had the right occasion for it...until now." she said though within her mind, she was wondering about the pharaoh. Was he still near or had he retreated deep within the puzzle. She hoped he would see her in the gown.

"Yami likes it too." Yugi said almost as if he was reading her mind.

Tea blushed at that remark. Though she wanted to focus entirely on Yugi, she couldn't help but wonder about the ancient king's tastes. Still, this was Yugi, NOT Yami. "He's present?"

"Not really. I think he's just paying attention until we leave...as if to make sure we go on this date." Yugi replied, though it was intended for his partner.

"Oh, I see. Well, are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yugi replied as he actually remembered a nice gesture. He offered his arm and led Tea to the elevator.

//Nice touch partner.// Yami said as a silence developed in the elevator.

/I thought you wanted to sleep./

//Indeed. I will retreat then and leave you two in privacy.//

/Wait. Not yet. I may need your savvy ways of courtship./

//Courtship? I do not recall royalty having to worry about such things. A pharaoh could have any woman of his choosing, whether she's married or not. THAT was in YOUR history text. //

/Just stick with me here. Okay? I'll cue you when I feel I need privacy./

//As you wish. Just do not keep me awake too long. I do require rest.//

/You worry too much Yami./

"Earth to Yugi!"

"Wha, huh? Sorry Tea, did you say something?"

"Yes, but I presume you were speaking with Yami?"

"Yeah, but he's very tired. He'll be leaving us alone very soon. I just wanted to ask him a question."

"Oh, I see. About our date perhaps?"

"Well uh, kind of." Yugi said with a blush as he nervously rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Yugi. I won't bite."

"I know. It's just, well, I'm new to all this. Yami may be more skilled at matters of love, him being a little older and all."

"Yugi, Yami was a king. He could have any woman he wanted, any time he wanted. That was even in our history lessons."

"Heheh, he said the same thing."

"He reads our texts?"

"He's a sponge for knowledge. He reads _everything_ in the house. And no, I do not wish to elaborate on that." Yugi mentioned with yet another blush.

"That explains how he knows so much about modern times too then."

"I suppose so." Yugi finished as the elevator door opened to the main floor.

"So where to?" Tea asked.

"Uhh, let's see, would you like dinner first?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, now we just gotta figure out a good place to eat..."

//The Venetian.//

/I thought you didn't like Roman places./

//It's not for me. It's for you. Easy _romance_ partner. The setting, the atmosphere, every restaurant. Even you can pull off a decent courtship there.//

/OKAY...eeessh. Yami sometimes I really do wonder about you./

"Say Tea, how about dinner at the Venetian?"

Tea's eyes lit at the mention of the fancy casino-hotel. For ladies, it was one of the most romantic places in all of Vegas. The fact that Yugi thought of her first, struck a chord in her heart. She was curious about what more her close friend had in store. He might turn out to be quite the romancer afterall.There were traits Yugi would show now and then that indicated his growth and maturity were well beyond what people could see on the outside. But then again, it could be Yami's advice. Yami was once a king, but he possessed traits that broke away from a stereotypical king. Yugi and Yami combined made for the perfect man in her book. Which is why she knew she could never really choose between them. She wanted them both...plain and simple.  
"Sounds terrific Yugi."

Meanwhile, Mai was treating Joey and Tristan to dinner. Without even knowing so, all throughout the dinner, Joey and Mai were sending each other messages in their body language. It made Tristan uncomfortable...and the third wheel. He wished Serenity could have come along, but she was away enjoying a semester of school in Europe.

"That was delicious! Thank you Mai. I think I will be going. I want to return to the hotel and finish my letter to Serenity."

Joey gave Tristan a slightly disgusted look, but said nothing. His little sister and best friend were falling in love and there was nothing much he could do about it. "See you later then. Don't wait up for me Tris." Joey replied smugly. He received a kick in the shin from Mai. "HEY! OWW!"

"Don't worry Tristan, I'll have him back to the room by 9pm." Mai teased.

"9pm!? Geesh, even kiddies stay out later than that!" Joey protested.

Mai and Tristan got a good laugh at Joey's expense as Tristan departed, leaving two potential lovebirds in his wake.

At the Venetian, Yugi and Tea found a nice semi-casual restaurant that required no reservations. While they awaited their main dishes, an Italian singer approached and sang a romantic melody to the two though they couldn't understand a single word he was saying since neither knew Italian. It was a touching gesture though both were slightly embarrassed. They could also hear other occupants of the restaurant commenting on how adorable they looked. Both were grateful when their dishes were served and they were allowed to eat their spaghetti in peace.

The peace, however, was uncomfortable. Although the two had been best friends for so long, both were having difficulty finding topics for conversation. Yugi knew that Yami was a better conversationalist. But, Yugi had cued Yami to retreat deep within the puzzle just prior to dinner. The spirit was now fast asleep and of no use to his struggling partner.

"So, Yugi, how's your grandfather enjoying Vegas?" Tea said in a desperate attempt to try anything for conversation's sake.

"He comes in later than I, err Yami. I think he's sweeping the convention halls and hotels in search of ladies who'll give him the time of day. Granpa can be worse than Joey and Tristan when it comes to females."

"Games n girls. I remember him saying that to Joey once. Poor thing."

"Which one?"

"Joey of course." Tea giggled.

"Heheh, yeah, grandpa has some strange habits. Though he treds cautiously when around Yami. I'm not sure why."

"Yami does that to a lot of people. His mere presence seems to command respect."

"Guess it's a king thing."

"Maybe so. So what next Mr. Motou?"

"Hmmm, shall we take in a show? Across the street is Treasure Island. They have that pirate show right outside."

"Sure."

As Yugi paid for the meal courtesy of Mai's meal card, he then lead Tea back into the Vegas night. Of course with all the lights, noise, and people milling around, it didn't feel like night. Only the darkness of the sky with its own dotted lights confirmed the time of day. Like everyone else, Yugi and Tea waited at a crosswalk's signal. The main street was too busy to try otherwise. Being in the back of the group, Yugi and Tea opted to try to cross upon the next signal. As it signalled for pedestrians to cross, the group meandered across. The signal changed just as Yugi and Tea reached the middle of the street. Laughing, the two altered their gait to a little jog. Tea reached the other side first and as Yugi tried to clear the curb, he tripped over it in typical Yugi-style. 

"Yugi! You okay?"

Yugi righted himself and stood, rubbing his left elbow which had absorbed the impact first. "Uh, yeah, Just a little clumsy I guess." Yugi replied with a hint of red across his face.

Tea shook her head with a gentle smile. Yugi had a knack for stumbling, tripping, falling, and any other type of gravity induced feat. It was yet another way to tell if Yami or Yugi was in charge of the body. Yami never faltered in his gait unless he was forced by some other reason. He walked with the confidence and stride of a king. Yugi walked with uncertainty of his own body. At first Tea thought it to be a typical teenage boy issue and would hint at growth in the height-challenged boy, but there was never a change. She simply shrugged it off as one of Yugi's endearing traits.

They made it to the outskirts of Treasure Island without any further incidents. The two took in the awe inspiring in-water battle between two pirate ships, complete with cannon fire and a sinking of one of the ships. All this took place in the front yard of Treasure Island casino-hotel. If one waited a bit longer,they'd see the sunken ship arise from the depths and set up for the next show.

Yugi led her down a walkway that turned into white pillars and sculptures wearing wreaths upon their heads and togas. It was the walkway leading to Ceasar's Palace. There were few upon the walkway as most were taking in a show or some other activity. Tea could feel the romance in the air as she realized they were alone in such a romantic setting under a starry sky. Did Yugi notice the same? Was this his intention? Rather than try to figure it out, Tea decided to live at the moment and see where it took them.

Yugi found a little cove that contained a bench beneath an atrium lined in ivy. He and Tea took a seat and gazed at the views around them. For Yugi it was awkward. He felt like he should be doing something other than sitting there in silence, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He really wished the spirit of the puzzle was awake and nearby to give him a little advice. 

It was as if Yugi's heart relayed Yugi's thoughts to the puzzle. Yami heard his partner's pondering and awoke from his slumber. Yugi could detect the presence of his other once again. //Yami?//

With a yawn, Yami replied. /Yes partner?/

//I'm stuck?//

/What do you mean by stuck?/

//I'm alone with Tea and it's quiet and we're alone and--//

/Put your arms around her and kiss the girl!/ Yami interrupted.

//I can't do that, it's TEA!//

Yami groaned. Was his other EVER going to get it! /It's Tea, that is precisely WHY you should!/

//But I don't know how?//

/There is no manual Yugi. Just give in and let your heart and soul lead your body. It knows what to do./

Yugi tried to cooly slide an arm around Tea's shoulders, but his lack of height and increase in nerves made it awkward. Yami immediately realized the problem. /Yugi, forget that cliche move, just hold her hand tenderly in yours./

Yugi found this a little easier and less nerve wracking. As he did so, his eyes locked with Tea's. Both leaned forward towards one another. As Tea closed her eyes and prepared for the kiss, Yugi gave her a little peck on the cheek and pulled away.

/What in Ra's name was THAT Yugi!?/ Yami yelled from within.

Tea was a bit stunned and disappointed. She couldn't understand why Yugi pulled away and turned it into a kiss a grandson would give his grandmother. 

Yugi's face was as red as a rose. He could use a rose at this moment. "I-I'm sorry Tea. I wanted that to be special, but I got scared."

Tea realized Yugi was squirming worse than a worm trying to escape a hook. "It's okay Yugi. You tried. It's the thought that counts."

"Y-you wanted _me_ to kiss you?"

"Yes silly." Tea said coyly with a wink.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, how about we head over to that wax museum we passed by?"

"Sure." Yugi replied as he perked up at the sound of something a little more distracting.

/I'm returning to my slumber Yugi. I think you can handle these matters on your own./

//You sound disappointed.//

/I'm not. You had the courage to try. Perhaps you are not ready for such things yet. It's understandable./

//My apologies for awakening you. Rest partner.//

Without another word, Yami returned once again to the depths of the puzzle.

Elsewhere, Mai and Joey, who had opted for a quiet walk alone after dinner had witnessed the little scene at the walkway. They had not been too far from that location themselves.

Joey was grinning and kneading his hands like a mad scientist. He had some major blackmail material now. Like brothers, Yugi and Joey enjoyed toying with each other. It wasn't uncommon for teenage boys afterall. 

"Joey stop. That was a very touching moment they had."

"Yugi blew it. He wussed out at the last moment."

"And you wouldn't?"

"Never." Joey said confidently.

"Really now."

"I'm totally a lady's man. I can handle anything!"

With narrowed eyes, Mai snaked an arm behind Joey. He was too preoccupied with his ego to notice. With a firm hold, Mai grabbed Joey's butt and squeezed. It caught Joey completely off guard.

"Eeeeeooowwww!" Joey yelped as the surprise caused his body to leap skyward. He lost his footing and fell into a nearby fountain.

"You can handle anything eh? Oh you're the romancer all right." Mai repeated as she watched water stream onto Joey's head. "I rest my case." Mai said as she grabbed a camera and snapped a picture of Joey's demise. "This one's for the next dueling tournament. Joey Wheeler--man of action!" Mai teased.

Joey snuffed. For some reason, Mai always had the upper hand when they were together. Perhaps it was love. He was falling head over heels for her, both figuratively and literally. He leapt out of the fountain as he and Mai decided it was time to call it a night.

At the wax museum, Yugi and Tea were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They had purchased disposable cameras and were taking pictures of each other standing near wax relpicas of all sorts of famous people. 

"Oh Tea, you and Harrison Ford are so the couple!" Yugi laughed as he watched Tea pose so he could take a picture.

The next one was Yugi and the band, KISS. "You are such a PUNK Yugi! You have the look without even trying!" Tea giggled.

After the wax museum, it was rather late. Yugi and Tea decided it was time to return to The Luxor.

"I really enjoyed this evening Yugi. Thank you."

"I did too Tea. Thanks."

Tea then bent down and gave Yugi a little kiss on the cheek before heading into her room. Perhaps someday he would be ready for more. She would be there waiting.

Yugi returned to his room. As he quietly closed the door, he was met with a grandpa that was grinning from ear to ear and snickering. Obviously he knew what was going on. Yugi knew he was going to get interrogated by his overly curious grandfather. He wished he could call upon the pharaoh once again, but he couldn't hide behind the ancient ruler every time.

"Granpa, it's late, I'm tired, and I don't want to discuss it."

"You and Tea eh?" 

Yugi rolled his eyes. The easiest way out was to get a door between him and his grandfather. So, he made his way into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. He'd sleep in there if he had to. With one final full day left in Vegas, he wanted a good night's rest. Yami had some serious gaming to deal with. He'd been distracted from it for most of the trip. It was time to allow the King of Games a chance to utilize his talents to the fullest and show Sin City what a mistake it is to allow such a gamer into its fold.

_to be continued..._


	11. Craps11

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note: this chapter is in honor of Funny Cide, a NY horse that won the second leg of the Triple Crown (Kentucky Derby and now Preakness) shortly before I completed this chapter and thus gave me the idea of which game Yami would first attempt in this chapter. On June 9th, 2003 at his home track, Belmont, Funny Cide will go for the third and final in the Triple Crown. No horse has attained the Triple Crown since 1978 and no gelding has EVER won it. Congrats Funny Cide! You may not have your family 'jewels' but you now have two historical and financial ones. I'll be rooting for ya in the Belmont where you could attain the third jewel and horse immortality!

**Aww, Craps! Part 11**

The sounds of Yugi's grandfather snoring as he slept was a cue to Yugi to slip out of the safety of the bathroom. Quietly, Yugi peered out the doorway and tiptoed towards his bed. He was within reach when he tripped over his own suitcase and yelped. He fell to the ground and dragged himself under the bed. Yugi's grandfather moaned and rolled over but did not wake.

//Yugi, what are you doing?//

/Hiding./

//Why?//

/I don't want to wake granpa. He'll grill me about my date with Tea./

//And he won't in the morning?//

/Nope. I have a plan./

//Why do I suspect it has me in it?//

/Because you're an overly paranoid ancient ruler?/

//Not funny Yugi.//

/Relax. Sleep. We'll deal with morning when it arrives./

//We? Yugi!?//

Yugi replied with silence. Yami could do no more. All he could do is sleep and await the next day.

In another room, Joey returned.

"Yo Tris, I have a midnight snack for us!"

Tristan had been half asleep in a chair watching television when he friend entered baring food. The smell of a fresh, hot pizza with nearly everything on it reached his nose at lightspeed. He snapped fully awake. "Hey Joey! How was your date?"

"Fine, but heheh, I have news as juicy as this pizza."

"You popped Mai the big question?"

"Big question? What is that? Nevermind. It doesn't have to do with me, but it DOES have to do with a couple of our other friends."

"Gee, who could it be...could it be Yugi and Tea?"

"Yup, you guessed 'em. Wow, you're a great guesser!"

"So, what news?"

"Oh you'll like this."

"Then tell me already!"

"Well, you see, after you left, Mai and I went for a walk. We ended up at the walkway at Ceasar's Palace. And guess who was also there?"

"Hmmm...could it be...YUGI and TEA?"

"Wow, two for two! Anyway, they were sitting on a bench. They didn't see us of course."

"Of course. And--"

"They were being all mushy with each other."

"How mushy?"

"I'm gettin' to that. Well, they were being all mushy like gazing into the starry sky and stuff. Y'know, like the covers of those romance novels Tea reads. Anyway, they leaned in to kiss!"

"And did they?"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it?"

"Yugi wussed out. He gave her a peck on the cheek."

"That was it!? I thought you were going to give me some JUICY news!"

"That was juicy. Yugi and Tea were makin' out on the bench."

"They weren't makin' out.A peck on the cheek isn't makin' out. "

"For Yugi, that WAS makin' out. They were also holdin' hands."

"Well, you didn't say that before."

"You didn't give me a chance."

The two growled at each other before the smell of hot pizza reminded them that it was time to chow down. With a flip of the box lid, the two went into a feeding frenzy.

The next morning Yugi awoke. He smacked his head against the bottom of the bed. "OOOOWWwww..."

//Did you forget where you were partner?//

/And good morning to you too Yami. Geesh. What's gotten into you lately?/

//Bad mood Yugi?//

/You don't help much y'know. Now where's granpa?/

//Still asleep.//

/Good./ Yugi replied inwardly as he began to crawl out from under the bed and slinked back into the bathroom. Closing the door, he breathed a sigh of relief.

//You can't hide from him forever. He will ask eventually.//

/But it's not gonna be now Yami. Now, it's time for you to take over. You've got a whole day of gaming ahead of you./

//But Yugi!? And what about Tea?//

/What about her?/

//Well for starters, you should at least give her a decent kiss sometime today. She deserves at least that much.//

/You can do it. I bet you're a better kisser than I'll ever be./

//Before I even consider switching places Yugi, I'm going to teach you the basics of kissing.//

/I know how to kiss Yami./

//Like I said. Now, what can we use for a prop...hmm, I suppose the mirror will suffice. One must like themselves before than can like another.//

/I'm NOT kissing the mirror Yami!/ Yugi protested as he felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

//Then grab that roll of toilet tissue.//

/I'm not kissing something that's used to wipe butts!/

//You're making excuses Yugi. I'm not going to recite the transformation incantation until you do.//

/You're mean./

//No I'm not. I'm trying to help. Unless you wish to practice romantic endeavors in the Shadow Realm with some creature?//

/That's sick Yami./

//But within my abilities.//

Yugi groaned. It was obvious he wasn't going to win the debate with the ancient ruler. "Fine." Yugi muttered as he braced the counter and leaned forward towards the mirror.

//When you feel close enough, tilt your head to the left. A lady will usually tilt right. As you tilt, close your eyes and allow your senses to feel the moment. Your body will take over the rest, as will hers.//

Yugi did as instructed though very awkwardly. Having to balance himself on the counter didn't help matters either. As he was getting the feel of kissing the cool smooth mirror, his grandfather opened the bathroom door. "Yugi, I need to use the--" he started as his eyes took in the view before him.

Spooked, Yugi spun backward, lost his balance and fell onto his rear on the bathroom floor. He stared up blankly at his also stunned grandfather.

"I don't even want to know. And I don't want to hear about the pharaoh being behind this either. You two work it out on your own." Yugi's grandfather said as he shook his head, helped his grandson up and scooted him out of the bathroom before Yugi could even utter a single word.

/Thanks a lot Yami. I must've looked really stupid and now granpa thinks we have a thing goin' between us./

//A thing?//

/Yeah, you know, that maybe I'm falling for you, but it's really me. And watch, now he's going to give me a talk about homosexuality and self love./

//Self love?// Yami asked with a curious hitch to his tone.

/I'm NOT going there with you Yami. I know you know what that means. Let's just drop the subject and transform okay? Tea's expecting you and we've taken enough time already./

Yami said nothing as he began to concentrate on the transformation process. Within a moment, Yugi was now safely within the puzzle as Yami took over in body and appearance.

Yugi's grandfather exited the bathroom yawning and scratching himself. Yami gave him a curious look and cleared his throat to get the older man's attention. Grandpa suddenly realized he was in the presence of the King of Games and his actions were rather low rate when in the presence of such a regal entity.

"Sometimes it just has a mind of its own and one has to shift y'know." Granpa joked in hopes that the ancient ruler understood a typical male issue.

Yami raised an eyebrow then nodded and dove into his suitcase for his day's wardrobe. He understood and didn't pursue the issue any further. Naturally one such as himself would never be caught doing such a thing in front of another, but perhaps that was the difference between one's status. Once he found the choice of clothing, he returned to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. He chose a familiar attire- black muscle shirt with black leather pants. He added gold wristbands, a black studded collar, and black leather arm band on his right arm. His final accessory was a pair of gold ear cuffs that dangled a small golden ankh on each. The mix of gold and black, past and present attire for the once pharaoh blended with his deep skin tones and entrancing eyes. Like Marik, jewelry enhanced the appearance and stature of the young man who wore it.

Grandpa was fully dressed once Yami exited the bathroom. Yami nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

"This is the last full day here. Please be sure you enjoy yourself. " Grandpa said with a wink.

Yami replied with a nod and small grin before departing. He went one door over and knocked lightly. Tea answered. She too was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Well good morning Yami. "

"Good morning Tea. My apologies for my lack of punctuality. Yugi and I had an agenda to go over."

"An agenda eh?" Tea inquired with a curious wink.

Yami chuckled lightly. "We are like brothers. We do have disagreements from time to time."

"What was it this time...the earrings, the leather, or choice of breakfast?" Tea teased.

"Heheh, none of the above, though I suppose they are the usual. Anyway, will be as a duo or will Joey and Tristan be joining us?"

"Tristan and Joey were up most of the night. I doubt they'll be awake until noon when their stomachs start to growl again. Where are we headed first today?"

"The simulcast room. I want to test my skill at betting the horse races. I feel a natural bond with horses. I suppose it could be a connection with the past I can't remember. Afterall, it was a primary mode of transport back then besides camels and foot."

"I like horses too. There's just something about the grace, beauty, and raw power these animals have."

"Well, let's see if I'm as good at guessing winning horses as I am at dueling."

Once in the elevator and alone, Yami spoke. "I haven't forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"I owe you one." Yami replied softly with a sly smirk and wink. It sent shivers down Tea's spine and she wasn't sure if they were of fear or of peaking curiousity. Maybe her mind was bias when with Yami, but the way he said it almost sounded sexual and seductive. But again, maybe it was just her brain _wanting_ it to sound that way. She said nothing. It was best to let it play out. Besides, saying anything now would merely be taken as a challenge by the King of Games. And if he was allowed into this mode, then there was no chance in hell an opponent would win.

Within a few moments they had reached the main floor and once again, found it easy to enter the gaming area. Yami sought out the racing simulcast area and entered. In the front of the room was a huge screen, split into many squares, each square showing a live race. Facing the screen were many cubbies. Each cubby hole had a seat, phone, and computer screen that displayed various races, odds, and other vital stats. The phone would call in a bet to any given track. Yami selected a cubby and Tea pulled a chair beside him. She couldn't legally gamble, but she found just observing him put his gaming skills to work fascinating enough.

With an expression of seriousness, Yami looked over several races, the horse lists and stats, and the odds on the horses. With an air of disgust he turned the info off. "I do not need these things. One must see the horses themselves to choose a winner. The winner will have the look in his eye and the feel in his bones. He will carry himself with pride and dignity." Yami muttered as he turned to the viewing screen. "Ah, that is better." It only took mere seconds for Yami to select horses and phone in his bets on a couple of races. As the races were run, it was obvious, Yami knew horses very well. He tripled his money in a short span of fifteen minutes and three races.

"Perhaps we should try another game now Yami." Tea suggested as she noticed the casino monitors eyeing them suspiciuosly. If one wins too often in a casino, they are in danger of being banned or thrown out.

"What shall I try next?" Yami asked as he grabbed his winning vouchers and followed Tea back onto the main casino floor. After walking for a moment, he noticed another room set aside from the main casino. It was a billards hall. "Hmm, that looks interesting." he said as he meandered over to the pool hall.

"That's pool Yami. It's a betting game often seen and played in bar rooms throughout this nation."

Yami watched a game intensely. As Tea watched him observe the game, she noticed how he was actually learning and mastering the game in his head! His intense stare was likely bringing information to his genius brain and his brain going over the various mathematics and physics involved in the game. "Tea, I can play this game." Yami said excitedly as he entered the pool hall.

"Uhh, okay, but uh, those guys look pretty tough and may have had a bit too much to drink." Tea muttered as she noticed the burly bear-like men with thick tattooed arms and loud obnoxious voices. Whether or not Yami heard her mattered not. He had already entered and was approaching one of the men. They had just completed their game.

"I shall duel the victor of this contest." Yami said.

"Oh you will little boy? Where's your mommy. Boys need to be accompanied by an adult in this place."

"Don't let my appearance deceive your ignorant eyes. I will speak your language then." Yami replied seriously as he slammed down a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the table.

"Is that your allowance for the year? Well, prepare to lose it punk and perhaps your pretty little girl over there." the burly guy said as he waved off his other opponent and matched Yami's bet.

Yami said nothing, but the small smirk upon his lips revealed his intentions. Calmly, he walked over to the wall and grabbed a pool stick. He looked it over briefly, noting its shape, weight, and how it worked with this game. He then chalked its tip. The chalk acted as friction when stick and cue contacted. Different levels of friction, hitting strength, and angle upon the cue ball made all the difference in this game.

"Little brat, you may have the honor of breaking. The game is eight ball."

Yami nodded as he racked the balls and placed the cue ball on the opposite end of the table. He leaned forward and prepared his shot upon the cue ball. His intense eyes met the pyramid of balls laid out before the cue. He paid particular attention to the eight ball. It had to be the last ball standing to win this game. With a quick flex of his arm, he released the cue ball on its way. It smacked into the pyramid of balls, shattering its formation and sending balls in various directions, several of which made their way into the corner pockets. The eight ball was sent safely across the table to stand alone.

The big burly man let out a gruff growl. "Luck boy. That's all that was."

Yami glanced over a Tea with a wink as he walked around the table for his next shot. He pointed the stick at his intended target and then the pocket he'd shoot it into. He did this over and over until only the eight ball remained. With one final shot, it too, entered a pocket and gave Yami the win. The big guy never even had an opportunity to shoot. Yami cleared the table without a single miss.

Without a word, Yami snagged the money on the table. "A pleasure dueling you mister." he said as he tossed the stunned guy the pool stick and led Tea out of the pool hall.

"That was amazing Yami! It was as if you had played the game all your life!"

"The game is fairly simple actually, once one realizes the physics involved in the game. Shadow duels are much more challenging. If he had threatened you again, I was going to challenge him to a game on my own terms and teach him a lesson in manners."

Tea knew he meant a Shadow Game. It was the one thing that prevented Yami from being as good natured as she wanted him to be. Yami was still willing to punish and if need be, kill, all in the manner of the Shadow Realm. But to Tea, maybe that was yet another thing that attracted Tea to him. He had no fear and confronted any issue head on even if the odds were stacked against him. Yugi was learning this from Yami, but he still had much hesitation and self-doubt. Yami had no such boundries. He was as defiant as a bull and as stubborn as an ass. Perhaps Yami and Kaiba did have some things in common. And perhaps it was these things that drove them to constantly compete against one another, destined to always ruffle the opportunity at friendship between them. 

Suddenly Yami noticed a card table with a few people seated at it. He noticed from the way game play was occurring that the game in play was poker. He looked like a dog licking his chops in anticipation of a good meal. Poker was yet another game that would show the King of Games at his best. "Now this is more like it. " he said as he led Tea towards the card table. With Yami's impassive expressions and cunning thought processes, there was no doubt in Tea's mind that the other players were in for some trouble now. Yami laid his betting chips down and was dealt a hand. Standing behind him, Tea could view Yami's hand. There was just something about cards that favored the once pharaoh. It was time for the Game King to work his magic once again. 

_to be continued..._


	12. Craps12

all general disclaimers apply

Author's Note: If some of you are wondering...yes, I have been to Vegas and yes, I'm legal to drink and gamble. So, I do know a little about what goes on in the city and the games,etc. that are there. Though, since this is a fictional story, I have taken the liberty of embellishing or altering some things to suit the story.

**Aww, Craps! Part 12**

Yami glanced at his cards then awaited the ante. The other players were all older than him. A couple of them had suits on and talked of business while cards were being dealt. No doubt they were high rank business executives, much like Seto. Another wore a loud hawaiian shirt, definitely a stereotypical middle class father on a family vacation. The fourth was a female, conservative in her beige pantsuit and wearing light framed glasses over her light blue eyes. She intrigued Yami somewhat, much to the dismay of Tea who felt a pang of jealousy. To Tea, the lady was obviously career type with intelligence, perhaps in business herself. Her long light brown hair was controlled to the rear of her head by a ponytail. Her glasses were just the right size to fit the frame of her face. Underneath them, her blue eyes and fair face indicated beauty. Model quality perhaps. But did Yami notice this or was he merely weighing her as a competitor? Or maybe she herself was thinking too much into it? Tea stopped thinking when it became Yami's turn to enter the bet. He flicked a couple of chips into the ante and raised it. Tea wondered what he was up to. His hand was a good start, but nothing increasing the bet with. Was he already scheming to gain a tactical advantage?

Once all the bets were in place, the players discarded unwanted cards in exchange for the same number of new ones. Yami only dumped two. The other players took two or three. Now another round of bets ensued now that players had some fresh cards in their hands. The ante was raised. Two players folded immediately. The remaining players eyed each other in acknowledgement of who and who wasn't still in play. Yami and the female held their gaze upon each other longer than the others. This irked Tea as she swallowed a tang of jealousy. She was really beginning to dislike this woman she didn't even know and she wasn't even totally sure why. What was unknown to Tea, was that Yami and the lady were wagering. Both had ruled the others out as to having decent hands. But she and the spikey haired youth stood their ground and they both knew it. As the lady and Yami guessed, the other remaining players felt the sting of the two locked in the stare down and folded, fearing that they had lesser cards than the two who had selected each other. With a slow smirk that could almost be seductive and his eyes tranfixed on his opponent, Yami flipped a couple of chips into the center of the table. He'd just upped the ante once again. The woman seemed intrigued by this youth's boldness. She matched his bet and added two more chips, but not before tossing in a special $500 chip with a grin of her own. It almost seemed primeval, like two hunters in play for the same kill. Who would win? The young jackal with numerous tricks in his wily brain or the powerful, yet conservative lioness, who could, with one swipe, dispose of the jackal? Tea could feel the stress and tension in the air. Yet Yami seemed as cool as a polar bear in an icy arctic swim. The lady across the table seemed the same. There was something about her eyes that Tea disliked. Perhaps it was something Yami too, had picked up. Something seemed eerily familiar about her eyes. 

Before Tea could think about it further, Yami had met her bet, throwing in his only $500 chip. The woman had four more. If she upped the ante again, Yami would have to fold be default since he would not be able to match her ante. She waved the raise off, indicating that she would rather see this hand set finish. It was time to reveal exactly who had the better hand, but not before a final stare off between the two. 

"Ladies first." Yami said in a deep, soft, respectful way. He seemed more fascinated in duelists who matched his courage, but evenmoreso when the duelist was female.

She grinned softly. She seemed surprised that a young man such as her opponent would actually show her respect and manners. It was a fading trait in the modern male. She fanned her hand out upon the table. "Three kings."

Without a word, Yami did the same. "Royal flush." It was a hand suited for the once pharaoh. The lady sighed in defeat, but her eyes hinted at challenge and redemption.

Tea giggled inwardly. Yes, Yami had a royal flush in his cards, but he also seemed to have one upon his face. Did he feel embarrassed about taking this lady's money? Or was it something else? Rarely did the King of Games show such emotion and especially in a game where it was necessary to show as little emotion as possible.

Yami swept his earnings from the center of the table and prepared for the next round. With the initial bets laid, the dealer dealt the players hands once again. Yami fanned his cards out in his hand. He was not as fortunate this round. His hand revealed nothing of immediate use. Tea was curious as to how Yami would play this one.

More bets were placed and then cards discarded for some new ones. Yami dumped three. The three replacements weren't much better. He had a pair of fives and nothing more. And yet, Yami matched the raising bets. Again, a couple players folded. Now, they were down to Yami, the lady, and the man with the loud Hawaiian shirt. As the ante was raised yet again, the man folded, leaving only Yami and the lady once again. Both seemed pleased.

With more chips to work with, Yami could be more bolder in his bets. But, he still had nothing in cards! He'd have to employ a new tactic, force the lady to fold rather than beat her with the cards themselves. Trouble was, she had ample money for bets. Trying to oust her by raising bets might not work, but then again, she seemed the conservative type...or was she? From his own present experiences, Yami knew that it was the quiet, seemingly plain ones that you always kept your eyes upon.

As he suspected, the woman raised the bets, challenging him onward. Was she bluffing or did she really have yet another decent hand? The others folded so quickly, that Yami feared the latter. The power cards had to be somewhere and he was holding none. Those who folded apparently had similar shortages. Lady Luck may be siding with her own kind. But it mattered not. Yami had no intention of backing down. He had to pull one off one hell of a bluff however.

Yami matched her bet and raised it conservatively with a $100 chip. He eyed her curiously, his eyes lit with amusement yet his face revealed no other emotion. From her own expression, Yami found nothing but the same. Was she toying with him the same way he was toying with her? With females it was always a crap shoot in regards to emotions. Yami knew this. He'd tred cautiously. Too many males have fallen prey to the emotional game women play. Yami had no intention of being counted among them.

"You intrigue me young man. Either you're skilled in a game you probably shouldn't be playing, or you're a fool." the woman jeered as she tried to rattle her adversary's mentality. 

To Yami, her words narrowed his assessment of her to two possibilities. Either she was indeed bluffing like himself, or she was a master of this game. He prayed to Ra she wasn't the latter.

"Perhaps both. Perhaps neither." Yami replied in riddle. He was going to give her no indication of his intentions. She had already made one mistake in misjudging his age or experience. She had no idea that betting and bluffing were common skills in Shadow Games and ones he had polished regularly. Misjudging his age or experience was a common mistake, but mistakes don't go unpunished by the King of Games.

"You are a fascinating one indeed." she responded. She raised the bet largely, placing two $500 chips down. She knew Yami only had two of such chips. He won his own back plus the one she had pitched in during the last game. 

The move was indeed bold and very nearly an all or nothing for Yami. But, he was accostumed to such high stakes. In fact, he was most comfortable and at his deadliest when backed into such a situation. Seto Kaiba had experienced this first hand. Now, perhaps this cocky lady would too. Yami matched her bet and raised her the rest of his chips...all on a pair of fives. 

Tea was amazed at the skills of two determined gamers. But she sensed a level of competitiveness in the two that continued to make her uncomfortable. She still wasn't sure why. 

The woman eyed the raised ante, making a mental assessment of how much Yami had just added. She looked upon her own chips then her hand, then back at her chips. Her eyes then returned to her opponent and was met with his violet gaze. Nothing in his eyes revealed his tactics. Did he really have _that_ good of a hand? Returning her gaze to her own hand, she sighed. To her, it wasn't worth it. She folded. Yami had indeed won on a pair of fives!

He slowly revealed his hand as his expression now revealed his rarely seen wonderous smile and amused eyes. He was indeed proud of what he had just done. Tea's expression was that of astonishment. This once pharaoh never ceased to amaze her in one way or another. The others players clapped after watching a very well played game and one superb bluff. Yami nodded in thanks, gathered his winnings and prepared to depart. He did not desire to challenge this woman a third time. Leaving while ahead was always a smart choice and he still wasn't sure if she was a master or not. As he and Tea were just about to pass her, she gently grabbed Yami by his arm.

"Well played young man. I wish to know the name of the one who defeated me soundly with a mere bluff."

"You may call me Yami ma'am."

"Well, Yami, I may wish to challenge you again someday. Here is my card." she said with a soft purr that made Tea's spine chatter.

Yami thanked her and accepted her card before walking off with Tea. He could sense Tea's discomfort. When they were some distance away, Yami and Tea glanced at the card. 

"Kaiba Corporation-American subsidiary. VP-Operations." Tea read aloud as Yami looked at the very familiar logo upon the card.

"Kaiba." he muttered before stealing another glance at the woman. It was her eyes! Was she somehow related to Seto? Her eyes seemed so much like his, yet he said that only he and Mokuba were known kin. She worked for his company, but with Kaiba Corporation so vast, perhaps Seto had never met her personally. He made a mental note to someday confront Kaiba on the matter.

"I guess Kaiba is everywhere no matter where you go eh?" Tea said sarcastically. 

Yami nodded. His nemesis was indeed everywhere in some form, always reminding him of their destiny of past, present, and perhaps future. It was becoming rather unnerving.

"So where to now?" Tea asked as Yami looked over their surroundings.

"Food. I've worked up a decent appetite and I know Yugi's body will demand it if I ignore this need for too long."

"Yugi's body seems so small and slender, yet you two eat as much as Joey and Tristan. Where does it all go?" Tea inquired jokingly. 

"I'm not sure myself Tea. Why Yugi gains nothing in weight or height is a mystery even to me and perhaps to him as well. Let's see, Yugi's favorite is those hamburger things. If I recall correctly, America is known for hamburgers. Let's find some of those. It'll please Yugi."

"It definitely would." Tea replied. 

The two found a burger stand down the Strip that had chunky, flame kissed, juicy (greasy) burgers. Even Yami found them enticing despite himself. It wasn't much of a shock to see two other familiar figures there. Those figures' names: Joey and Tristan.

"Hey you two, finally emerge from the cavern of love?" Joey taunted with a wink.

"Joey, for your information, WE just came from a casino. Yami bet on the horses and poker." Tea replied, slightly miffed at Joey's teasing. Hadn't he learned to put his foot in his mouth when around Yami? 

Luckily for Joey, Yami was preoccupied. He was busy getting an order of burgers and onion rings. Yugi didn't really like onion rings, but Yami did. "Tea, shall I order something for you?"

"Just a small order of french fries Yami. Thanks."

"C'mon Tea, those burgers are reeeally good." Joey said.

"No thanks. Unlike you, packing the pounds in the gut, doesn't appeal to me."

"Touche!" Tristan remarked before getting a deadly stare from his best friend. He shut himself up by stuffing another large bite of burger into his mouth. 

Yami returned to their table with the food. He had two burgers, a large order of onion rings, and Tea's order of fries. He wolfed down one burger quickly. 

"Woah...who would've guessed that Joey could be beaten by an ancient pharaoh in meat gulping. He inhaled that one Jo!" Tristan noted. 

"He probably hasn't eaten in a while plus he's eating for Yuge too. I doubt he doesn't that normally...do ya?"

"Don't know. I can't remember the past and this is the first few days I've been in my true form. Perhaps it's Yugi's desire for these things. It's still his body."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting about that. So, did you win a big wad of moo-lah?"

"Enough." Yami replied indifferently. Money didn't matter much to him aside from the desire to assist Yugi or his grandfather whenever they needed some.

"Hey, I was thinking...if that's still Yugi's body...if YOU slept with a girl and knocked her up, who would be the father...you or Yugi? I mean, the girl saw you, yet it wasn't your sperm right? It would be Yugi's right?"

"Joey! Eeew, not while I'm eating!" Tea yelled as she flung a fry into her gross friend's face.

Yami ignored the question, though this wasn't the first time this question had been brought up. Granted Joey and Tristan were adolescents and sex was a common topic among teen boys, it still was an awkward one for the once ruler who hadn't seen any action of such in over three thousand years and if he did have any action in the past, he sure didn't remember it. Yugi's teenage body didn't help matters at all. This was a subject he simply chose to avoid so he let Tea talk him out of it thanks to her own discomfort with it. 

"Hey uh, doesn't Yugi HATE onions?" Joey said as he sensed a need to change the subject.

//Yeah, I HATE onions Yami!//

/You're awake partner?/

//About the onions...//

/They're good for you./

//Granpa says that all the time. Doesn't mean I eat them.//

/You're not. I am./

//I'm not going to win this one am I?//

/Afraid not. I rather like the taste, texture, and smell of these things. I did get your hamburgers. So, we both win./

Yugi said no more from within his soul room. Yami was a master of debate. He would get no further with him on the onion issue.

"He hates onions, but he knows they are good for him." Yami replied, answering Joey's question.

"You just talked to him didn't ya?"

"Sure."

"So, he's awake?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Man, I'm never going to get used to this two souls one body thing." Joey said as he shook his head.

"You can't even get used to the one soul one body thing Joey." Tristan shot back.

"Huh?"

"Exactly. Your own soul and body have their own issues."

"No issues."

"Oh that's right, you're one big issue."

"Take that back!"

"Make me."

It was then that Yami had to interrupt his meal to pull the two friends apart from each others throats. Like Yugi, Yami was getting used to these little occassions of disagreement. Tea simple rolled her eyes. Boys seem to always be boys, no matter how old they are.

Before Tristan or Joey could say anything, Yami stuffed hot dogs into both their mouths. Tea giggled. Yami always seemed to know how to counter a situation.

The two boys enjoyed their hot dogs without another word. It was free food for them afterall. 

Once they had finished their meal, they all agreed that they would go say farewell to Mai since they would be leaving on a flight back to Japan in the morning. They would then meet up with Yugi's grandfather in the evening for dinner.

They found Mai working the blackjack table at a casino just as she was when they first met her. She asked for a break so she could talk to them. 

"So you're returning in the morning eh?"

"Yes." Yami replied.

"It's been nice seeing you all again...especially you Joey." Mai added with a wink.

"Shall we be seeing you again soon?" Yami asked mostly for the benefit of Joey who was speechless and tearing up. He had a soft side every now and then and the group had grown used to his soft side when he was around Mai. 

"Perhaps. In a couple of months, I will be returning to Japan to assist Kaiba in a new upgrade for the Duel Monsters holoprojectors."

Again Kaiba. Yami briefly rolled his eyes at the mention of his adversary's name yet again, but he regained his composure before any of the others even noticed. "I see. Well, I'm sure we'll meet again while you're there."

"I look forward to it."

All said their good byes to her as she was called back to work. She waved back and returned to her table. When only Joey was looking, she blew a kiss to him. He smiled and waved back.

Later that evening, the gang met up with Yugi's grandfather. Yami remained though he informed the others that Yugi would return prior to bedtime and be with them through the flight to Japan. Yami gave Grandpa nearly all of the earnings. In the spare hours after meeting Mai, he had returned to the casinos a final time to increase his earnings. The cashier's check he gave grandpa was for $50,000. Grandpa gasped initially, as did Joey and Tristan, but Yami was afterall, the pharaoh who was known for his gaming skills and mastery of wagers.

Once dinner was finished, all returned to their rooms to pack and wind down. It would be a long flight and not a good thing if there were over-energized, antzy teenagers aboard, especially if their names were Joey, Tristan, and yes, even Yugi. Joey and Tristan went off to buy some souveniers while Yami walked Tea to her room.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with you Tea."

"As it was with you too Yami."

For a moment, both were locked in a strange gaze. Suddenly, without her even being aware, Yami had closed the distance between them. With one smooth gesture, he managed to dip her backwards and locked his lips onto hers. It was a deep, passion-filled kiss and it sent heat splashed shivers through her entire body. She was stunned, but she didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, he pulled away as they both needed to breathe. As he released her, she felt her legs give way. Only the door frame kept her standing. 

"I owed you one Tea. Now, the debt has been paid." he replied softly with a smirk. He had said he'd get even with her, and now he had...in his own way. He had stolen a kiss. While she didn't initially understand why he chose such a method, she soon realized its meaning. It was something she'd always dreamed of and now with a taste, she'd be left always wanting more of something she'd probably never get again. He then said goodnight and returned to his own room.

In the bathroom, Yami prepared to exchange places with Yugi.

//Did you enjoy Vegas partner?//

"Yes Yugi, I did."

//Did you enjoy Tea partner?// Yugi asked with the hint of jealous contempt in his voice. 

"I did that for you. Now you know how to properly kiss a lady."

//Now she's gonna want you even more!//

"Not if you learn from me. You and me are one and the same. She knows that. You just need to understand that too."

//Maybe. Look, let's just change. Those onions you ate are going to have a nasty effect on me and it'd be best if I handled my own body at that time.//

"Heheh, if you say so partner."

//It's not funny Yami.//

"I'm sorry partner. I do need a decent rest afterall." Yami replied as he began the incantation to change their appearance once again. 

Yugi changed into his pajamas before returning to the bedroom. His grandfather was finishing a newspaper.

"Well granpa, did you enjoy the gaming convention?"

"It was rather informative Yugi. I have made arrangements for some new games to be shipped to the game shop."

"Really? Cool!"

"So how was Vegas for you and the pharaoh?"

"It was okay, but I think I want to visit Vegas when I'm a bit older and can enjoy it better. Vegas is the Disney World for adults. All its games are off limits to kids my age. But, Yami did seem to have a very good time as you can see from the winnings he gave you."

"An ancient pharaoh who's skilled at gaming inhabiting my grandson's body does have his uses."

"Grandpa!"

"Yugi, you need to lighten up a little. I was just joking."

"Well, I'm not sure if the _pharaoh_ takes kindly to jokes about himself."

"I'm sorry Yugi."

Yugi snuffed. "Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Yugi."

The return flight was uneventful thanks to Joey and Tristan deciding to remain up all night long doing who knew what. Both slept nestled to one another on the flight all the way back to Japan. Yugi and Tea couldn't pass up the photo opportunity of it. Joey and Tristan would never remember let alone admit to. The pictures might keep them in line some time. Halfway through the journey, Tea too, fell asleep. She wished to continue the dream she had that previous night. A dream of a king, in the desert night, atop a white stallion, riding amongst pyramids and obelisks.

Yugi spent the time with his grandfather looking over and chatting about various catalogs and other gaming paraphenila that his grandfather had acquired from the convention.

_And thus ends this little tale of the King of Games and his visit to the City of Games._

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed my little story. Yes, I know there's some plot lines that could be explored further, but I don't intend a sequel right away, if I do one at all. I have a few other projects to work on that I had set aside to complete this story. A special thank you to those of you who reviewed or commented on this fic as I went along and continue to do so. It is usually reviews/comments and kind words that inspire me to continue or do more. :) 


End file.
